Resistiéndose Al Amor
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Tras un incidente en el Hyde Park, Lady Candice Ardley deja de ser la joven alegre y risueña que solía ser y se vuelve callada hasta que aparece él y lo cambia todo. Terry Fic. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Sinopsis

La vida de Lord Terrence Grantchester, un joven Marques Inglés, dio un giro inesperado el día que viajó a Escocia para visitar a sus dos amigos el Conde William Albert y Lord Anthony Ardley, y se vio reflejado en dos hermosas esmeraldas que escondían un secreto el cual estaba dispuesto a descubrir sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

Con una paciencia perfectamente estudiada durante años de preparación aristocrática, Lord Terrence fue ganándose la confianza de la hermana menor de sus amigos, Lady Candice Ardley. Sus oídos se deleitaron al escuchar su dulce voz, y poco a poco un sentimiento comenzó a crecer en él, obligándolo a vivir un Amor en silencio hasta que no pudo resistir a la tentación de besar aquellos deliciosos labios.

La vida de Lady Candice cambió la tarde que se encontraba disfrutando de un paseo por el Hyde Park, 2 días antes de su debut en la alta sociedad Londinense.

A partir de esa fecha, la sonriente y vivaz Lady Candice se encerró en su propio mundo, negándose a pronunciar una sola palabra frente a desconocidos hasta que años mas tarde la llegada de un amigo de sus hermanos consigue con su paciencia y persistencia, lo que su familia no pudo hacer hasta esa fecha.

Tras recuperar su estado jovial, Lady Candice viaja a Londres para finalmente hacer su presentación en sociedad y una tarde, se interna en el bosque detrás del jardín de su casa para ir tras sus dos pequeñas mascotas, un Coatí y un mofeta.

A la distancia, Lord Terrence la ve, y temiendo que el episodio del pasado se repita, se interna en el parque en un intento por protegerla sin advertir que unos pares de indiscretos ojos lo ven y lo siguen.

—SHHHH!

Fue lo último que escuchó Lady Candice antes que los labios de él devoraran los suyos.

_**Nota...**_

—_**Muy bien mis bellas lectoras, aquí estoy nuevamente en una nueva aventura, esperando que sea del agrado de cada una de ustedes.**_

—_**No olviden agregarla a su lista de lectura, tampoco olviden dejar sus likes, sus comentarios y sus sugerencias las cuales aprecio en gran manera **_;_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Uno

Lord Terrence Grantchester estaba harto de todo, a sus 23 años su padre no paraba de recordarle que estaba en edad para contraer nupcias y procrear el heredero que aseguraría la sucesión del Ducado de Grantchester.

Según su padre, Lady Susana Marlowe era la candidata ideal, hermosa, culta, sumisa y un sin número de tonterías que a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Desde la noche que asistió a la presentación de la muchacha, y de eso habían pasado ya 4 años, Lady Susana se presentaba con cualquier excusa a casa de sus padres, cada vez que él llegaba de vacaciones tras un estresante año de estudios, y ahora que había regresado a casa, las visitas de la muchacha era con mayor frecuencia. Aquella actitud lo tenia exasperado; amaba su libertad, su independencia y no se le apetecía perderla por nada ni por nadie, no por el momento. ¡Por Dios! Su vida apenas comenzaba como para atarla a alguien tan asfixiante como aquella joven.

Gracias a Dios, contaba con el apoyo de su madre, a quien tampoco le agrada la melosidad de aquella jovencita.

Con la complicidad de su madre, logró escabullirse de Londres, y se dirigió a Escocia, para pasar una temporada en casa de sus amigos Albert y Anthony a quienes no veía desde hacía un par de años.

Miró por la ventana del carruaje en donde iba abordo, se maravilló al ver la belleza de aquel lugar, sin duda alguna, las praderas Escocesas serian el lugar ideal para aminorar el estrés de los últimos años. Haría lo que fuera por retrasar su retorno a Londres.

Luego de salir del carruaje, Lord Terrence Grantchester flexionó su cuerpo en un intento por relajar sus maltratados músculos.

Sus brazos dolían como si de pronto hubiese cargado un gran roca.

Con el andar elegante y seguro que lo caracterizaba, emprendió la marcha hasta la puerta de entrada, esta se abrió antes que el tocara siquiera.

—Buenas tardes Milord —saludó con una leve reverencia, quien Terry imaginó era el mayordomo.

—Buenas tardes —mostró una sonrisa —soy Lord Terrence Grantchester y he venido a visitar a Lord Albert y Lord Anthony Ardley, ¿se encuentran en casa? —preguntó.

—Solo uno de ellos —respondió el hombre mayor —pase por favor, Lord Albert se encuentra en la biblioteca con su administrador discutiendo algunos asuntos.

Terry siguió al hombre hasta la sala de estar.

—Póngase cómodo, está en su casa —le indicó el mayordomo —le avisaré a Lord Albert que usted aguarda por él —sonrió —antes de retirarme, le ofrezco algo de comer o beber, té, galletas? —preguntó de manera amable.

—Estoy bien, pero se lo agradezco —Terry sonrió.

Cuando se quedó solo, Terry echó un vistazo a todo el lugar. Era elegante, fino y adornado apropiadamente, sin duda las manos femeninas habían obrado magia en aquel lugar, se podía respirar paz en cada rincón.

De manera despreocupada, Terry se dejó caer en una de las sillas que adornaba aquel lugar, estiró sus largas piernas y apoyó su espalda en la cómoda silla, colocó sus dos manos detrás de su nuca, cerró sus ojos, y dejó escapar un silbido de despreocupación.

El llamado de atención de alguien hizo que Terry abriera los ojos de golpe.

—Es notorio que usted posee una buena adecuación —dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza —como para mostrar ese comportamiento tan inusual —Las cejas de la mujer se fruncieron en un gesto de desaprobación a su desfachatez.

—Disculpe —musitó sonrojándose de vergüenza al ser pillado de aquella manera —no ha sido mi intensión ofenderla en ninguna manera milady —alzó el rostro buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero no miró nada —he venido a visitar a Lord Albert y Lord Anthony y el mayordomo me ha dicho que me ponga cómodo que estaba en mi casa y eso es lo que he hecho —respondió recuperando su aplomo.

—Pero eso no lo disculpa ante su comportamiento, ¿a caso no le han enseñado que debe pedir permiso antes de entrar a un lugar y saludar como se debe a una dama?

Terry barrió con la mirada una vez mas la sala de estar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la figura seria de una mujer mayor que se puso de pie de una silla ubicada en un punto oscuro de la sala de estar, a quien Terry la identificó inmediatamente. Se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, tras erguir su postura en una pose correcta correspondiente a su título, dijo:

—Milady, es un placer conocerle en persona —soy Lord Terrence Grantchester —se presentó con una reverencia, y depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de la dama frente a él de manera galante.

—¿Lord Terrence Grantchester, ha dicho?. —la mujer suavizo sus facciones —Mi sobrino no me aviso que venía —se apresuró a decir —siempre es agradable recibir en casa a los invitados de Albert y Anthony y mas cuando se trata de su mejor amigo. Ellos han hablado mucho de usted, Albert dijo que fue una verdadera pena que se conocieran mientras él terminaba su ultimo año en Eton y de eso ya han pasado algunos años.

—Siete para ser exactos —respondió Terry con una sonrisa.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una charla hasta que la voz de Albert los interrumpió.

—Terry, amigo, ¿a que o mejor dicho a quien le debo el honor de que te hayas dignado a visitarme después de tantos años?

—Hola Albert, también me da gusto verte —respondió sarcástico.

Jajajaja —Albert rió —hay cosas que nunca cambian —se acercó a él y lo abrazó fraternalmente —Veo que ya has conocido a Tia Elroy —Albert abrazó a la anciana mujer.

Terry asintió.

—Así es —sonrió avergonzado —aunque me temo que nuestra introducción no fue de las mejores.

Albert rió —puedo imaginarlo —dijo al recordar el insolente y rebelde chico que solía ser Terry en el pasado.

—Imagino que tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar —dijo Lady Elroy —Los dejare a solas —hizo un venia antes de retirarse —fue un placer conocerle Milord.

—El placer fue todo mío, Milady —Terry devolvió el gesto y depositó un beso en el dorso de su enguantada mano.

Tan pronto la mujer desapareció de la vista de ambos, Albert le indicó a Terry que lo acompañara a la biblioteca.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

—No, estoy bien así, gracias.

—No sabes la alegría que me da verte después de tanto tiempo, aun cuando hemos mantenido la comunicación a través de las misivas que hemos compartido durante todos estos años —Suspiró —sin duda tu presencia en este lugar será de gran ayuda en estos mementos.

—¡Ah si! —Terry achicó los ojos —¿Por algún motivo en especial? —preguntó.

Albert suspiró

—Necesito tu ayuda para con mi pequeña hermana, hace un tiempo que está actuando muy extraño.

A través de las cartas que compartían, Terry tenia conocimiento que Albert tenía a parte de Anthony una pequeña hermana de quien solo conocía su nombre.

Por la manera como Albert se refería a ella, Terry imaginaba que se trataba de una pequeña niña de unos 13 años cuanto más.

—Albert, no deberías de preocuparte tanto, es natural que los chicos sufran cambios de comportamiento a cierta edad.

—Pero mi pequeña era muy alegre —se quedó pensando —sabes desde que Anthony partió a Londres hace algunos días para resolver algunos asuntos, mi pequeña Candy no ha querido salir de su habitación y cuando lo hace, se niega a hablar.

—Ahí lo tienes —respondió Terry —tal vez a tu pequeña hermana le ha afectado separarse de su hermano, son muy unidos ¿no?

—Si lo son, de echo Anthony le consiente todo —suspiró —bueno al decir verdad todos en casa lo hacemos —sonrió —Candy era la alegría de esta casa.

—¿Era?, ¿es que acaso ya no lo es?

Albert suspiró

—Como te decía, hace 2 años que no es la misma, Anthony solía siempre acompañarla a todas partes, pero una tarde él no lo hizo y ella fue sola y cuando regresó algo había cambiado en ella, y tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo.

—¿Como? ¿y su institutriz no la acompaño? —preguntó Terry con sorpresa.

—¿Institutriz? —Candy no necesita de ninguna institutriz.

—¿Como? —Preguntó —en tus cartas me has dicho que decidiste no enviarla mas al colegio y que sería instruida en casa.

—Así es —respondió Albert —pero ha crecido y no lo necesita más.

—Albert, una niña de 13 años necesita ser instruida.

Albert comenzó a reír.

—¿Que te parece tan gracioso? —Terry frunció el ceño.

—Tu lo eres —Albert se aclaró la garganta al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo —es decir tu comentario lo es —aclaró —¿de donde sacas que Candy tiene 13 años?

—De ti —respondió el joven Inglés —en tus cartas te refieres a ella como mi pequeña hermana todo el tiempo y has dicho que es la menor de los tres.

—Si lo he hecho —reconoció el rubio —porque así la llamo de cariño —sonrió —Candy es una joven de 22 años.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos.. ¿22 años?—todas sus alarmas se activaron.

¿Y si la hermana de Albert era la típica jovencita que abanicaba sus pestañas cuando lo veían?...¡Ay no! Aquello en vez de vacaciones seria sin duda la pero de sus pesadilla, había huido de Londres por esa razón..¿que se suponía que haría ahora? ..pero...un momento...Su amigo había dicho que la joven "era" muy alegre hasta hace unos días, luego de su regreso del rio, así que sin duda algo había pasado.

—Sabes Terry, mi padre murió 1 año después que yo regresé a casa , mi madre se veía bien fisicamente y podía mantener una conversación fluida y de pronto todo cambio —sus ojos se entristecieron —ella supo ocultar muy bien su verdadero sentir, ya habían pasado seis meses desde el deceso de mi padre cuando enfermó. Parecía como si de pronto hubiera perdido el deseo de vivir.

Albert cerró los ojos

—Yo no estaba preparado para enfrentar aquella situación, todo fue tan rápido. Mi madre se veía tan mal y supe entonces que Anthony y Candy tenían que regresar a casa, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por que los chicos llegaron a tiempo para despedirse de ella, todo fue inútil. Mi madre respiraba con dificultad y no aguantó mucho. Antes de morir, me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de mis hermanos en especial de su pequeña Candy, en su lecho de muerte me pidió que no la enviara mas a aquel colegio y así lo hice desde que Candy tenía 16 años, he cuidado de ella como el mas preciado tesoro, por esa razón me preocupa que le haya pasado algo la tarde que regreso del parque.

Escuchar aquella parte de la historia de su amigo, la cual Terry desconocía aún cuando mantuvieron comunicaciones, hizo que al joven aristócrata se le escogiera el corazón, Albert era definitivamente alguien sorprendente. Ahora era cuando Terry comprendía muchas cosas. Por aquellos años, Anthony había recibido una carta y luego dejó el colegio, para cuando regresó, era otro...siempre cayado y ausente.

—¿Fue esa la razón por la cual Antony cambió tanto, aquellos años?.

—Si —respondió Albert —Tía Elroy y yo tratamos de persuadirlo que no regresara a Eton por ese año, pero él se negó, dijo que si permanecía en casa no superaría la partida de nuestra madre, Candy en cambio, luego de saber que la última voluntad de nuestra madre fue que ella ya no regresara al colegio, a pesar del dolor de la ausencia de mamá le provocó, permaneció en casa. Cuando cumplió los 18 años se negó a viajar a Londres para su presentación pero hace dos años finalmente aceptó hacerlo, viajamos junto a Tia Elroy, todo estaba preparado para su presentación en sociedad, pero dos días antes de que eso sucediera, dijo que no quería estar un día mas en Londres y tuvimos que regresar a Escocia y desde entonces se ha negado a ir a Londres y ser presentada en sociedad como es debido..

Vaya, aquello si que era una verdadera sorpresa para Terry, pero no mostró su asombro, supo ocultarlo perfectamente en su máscara aristocrática.

—Comprendo —musitó Terry —dime una cosa Albert ¿no le han preguntado a tu hermana que pasó esa tarde?

—Ya lo hicimos —suspiró —he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que tanto mi Tia, Anthony y yo le hemos preguntado y se niega a decir una sola palabra.

Terry tocó su barbilla

—Me dijiste hace unos minutos atrás que mi presencia en este lugar será de gran ayuda en estos mementos, dime, ¿como puedo ayudarte?

—Acercándote a Candy, gánate su confianza, sé que puedes hacerlo..

—¿Por que estas tan seguro de ello?

—Porque te conozco lo suficiente, y sé que tienes la capacidad de convencer a cualquiera.

—Pero si no lo ha hecho con ninguno de ustedes, ¿por que habría de hacerlo conmigo?

—Candy es muy parecida a ti, y sé que cuando logres romper esa coraza en la que ha decido esconderse durante estos últimos días, se convertirán en grandes amigos.

Terry no estaba tan seguro de aquello, si la muchacha era parecida a él como Albert aseguraba, uno de ellos terminaría en el fondo del rio, o ambos acabarían sacándose los ojos.

Unos toques a la puerta hicieron que Terry saliera de sus pensamientos.

Sus verde azules ojos se fijaron en la figura de la joven que acababa de ingresar a la biblioteca junto a Lady Elroy y otra mujer mayor de aspecto robusto. A sus cortos años de vida había visto muchas jóvenes hermosas, Lady Susana entre ellas, pero la joven que estaba frente a él las superaba por mucho a todas, era una verdadera belleza no solo Escocesa sino de toda Europa. Su vestido era sin lugar a duda digno de una reina, enmarcaba tan perfectamente su pequeña cintura, su pechos resaltaban.

Ante el escrutinio de Terry, la joven bajó el rostro.

—Pequeña, te presento a Lord Terrence Grantchester, un viejo amigo de Anthony y mío, ha venido de Londres para pasar unos días con nosotros.

Lady Elroy se vio obligada a intervenir al ver que la joven no respondió y ladeó el rostro negándose a mirar al desconocido.

—Lo lamento Milord —Lady Elroy se disculpó —no le gusta hablar frente a extraños.

—Descuide Milady, Albert me ha puesto al tanto —Terry dio un paso al frente —Un placer conocerle Lady Candice —musitó tomando su enguantada mano y depositando un beso de cortesía en el dorso de esta.

Ella alzó levemente el rostro, regalándole a Terry la oprtunidad de ver el verde de su ojos.

Terry sintió que la mano de ella tembló, pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobar si realmente lo hacia, ya que Lady Candice removió la mano inmediatamente, hizo una leve reverencia y salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

La belleza de aquella joven rubia, cautivo a Terry, pero el verde de sus ojos carentes de brillos y entristecidos, le dejaron claro que ella escondía una algo detrás de aquella mirada.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿como era posible que una muchacha tan hermosa como ella se negara a ser presentada en sociedad?

¡Por Dios! —otras en su lugar estarían ansiosas por hacerlo, pero ella simplemente se negaba, pero...¿por que? —¿era acaso que al igual que él no quería perder su preciada libertad? —No lo sabía, pero lo investigaría y pronto.

—Creo que por hoy, ordenaré a Dorothy que suba la cena de Candice a su recamara —dijo Lady Elroy dirigiendo su mirada a la segunda mujer que las acompañaba —Pony permanezca con ella.

Paulina Giddings era una de las más antiguas empleadas de la Villa Ardley, una señora de edad avanzada, pero con un carácter suave y la sonrisa mas dulce que alguien de su edad pudiera mostrar. En el pasado había sido la mucama de Lady Priscilla White cuando esta era soltera y cuando la joven se casó con Lord William Ardley, se convirtió en la niñera de cada uno de los bebes que su joven patrona procreó.

Albert esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias Tía, Gracias nana Pony.

—Una vez mas, le ofrezco una disculpa milord —Lady Elroy hizo una reverencia y salió tras Candy y Pony.

Terry se les quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que no había escuchado la voz de la joven.

¿Sería posible que el timbre de su voz era tan espantoso para negarse a hablar? Lo duda, pero en su vida había visto y escuchado de todo —sonrió para sus adentros al recordar la voz grave de Lady Flammy una joven que conoció en el baile de presentación de Lady Susana, la chica tenía un vozarrón como el de un comandante de la guardia de sus majestad —hizo una mueca mental al recordar la voz de Lady Susana, tan aguda y molesta al igual que la de su amiga Lady Elisa..¡Por Dios! La muchacha tenia una espantoso voz nasal, era como si de pronto mantuviera un broche de manera permanente en su nariz —se mordió el labio al recordar a la voz de Lady Karen quien parecía una cacatua que hablaba hasta por lo codos —suspiró al recordar la voz pausada de Lady Patricia y la dulce, suave y armónica voz de Lady Annie.

—¿Siempre se ha comportado de esa manera?

—No —respondió el rubio —ha empezado con ese comportamiento desde nuestro regreso de Londres y se niega a decir una sola palabra, y su mutismo aumenta cuando hay algún desconocido entre nosotros, ¿entiendes ahora mi preocupación?

Terry asintió.

—Hablaré con ella para que no te vea como tal.

Terry estaba acostumbrado al asedio de las jovencitas quienes se alebrestaban y se arremolinaban a su alrededor abanicando sus pestañas y haciendo lo que fuera por llamar su atención cuando él hacia su arribo a algún salon de baile, aquella actitud, era la causante principal por la cual se encontraba en Escocia. En otras circunstancias le hubiese encantado el que la muchacha le diera aquel trato, pero ella lo tuvo para ella sola y lo había ignorado por completo, su orgullo masculino se vio afectado.

Si antes estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo con su "pequeña hermana", ahora que había conocido a la joven, su disposición aumentó. no es que le interesara por el momento casarse, pero, tal vez y sola tal vez las cosas podían cambiar durante su estadía en Escocia. —Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, él no quería perder su preciada soltería o ¿si?

—No la forces a hacer algo que no desea de momento Albert, como bien me lo pediste antes, permíteme a mi, acercarme a ella, ganarme su confianza y luego ya veremos que sucede.

Minutitos mas tarde Lady Elroy se les unió en el comedor. Tia y sobrino le decían algo, más Terry estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, realmente los ojos de Lady Candice tenían un claro indicio que ocultaba algo y que él por supuesto iba a descubrir costara lo que le costara.

Tras culminar la cena y ponerse al día, Terry fue guiado por Dorothy a la habitación que le fue asignada, con la esperanza de ver aunque sea de lejos a la joven, pero no corrió con suerte.

Varios días después...

Terry no había visto nuevamente a Lady Candice, aquello era por demás extraño para él, pues..¿como era posible que viviendo bajo el mismo techo no se cruzaran ni por un instante siquiera? ¿Era tan desagradable su presencia para la "pequeña hermana" de sus amigos ? Aquello era ilógico, no había otra manera de llamarlo, pues ¿como alguien podía saber si una persona era o no agradable sin cruzar una sola palabra con esta siquiera?

—¿Tu hermana nunca sale de su habitación? —Se atrevió a preguntar Terry mientras cabalgaba junto a su amigo.

—Si lo hace —respondió el rubio con una media sonrisa —¿recuerdas que te dije que suele no hacerlo cuando hay personas extrañas?

Claro que lo hacía, al igual que recordaba cada una de las cosas que Albert le había dicho sobre como solía ser y la rutina que ella hacía cada día antes de aquella maldita tarde.

—Pero ya he estado en tu casa por dos semanas ¿no es a caso ese el tiempo suficiente para que deje de considerarme un extraño?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Te advertí que ella y tu tienen el mismo carácter —Albert rió entre dientes —Candy es al igual que tu, mas terca que una mula.

—Asi que crees que soy un terco ¡eh! —pues te mostraré lo que es serlo realmente —se detuvo y miró a Albert —claro, si tu me lo permites.

—Si lo que tienes en mente hacer, ayudará a que Candy vuelva a ser la misma de antes, adelante, tienes no solo mi permiso, tienes mi apoyo y mi ayuda —entrecerró los ojos —y ¿Po que no? Tienes también mi bendición —rió al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Terry.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Candy se lo pidió, Pony llegó a la habitación de Lady Candice para prepararle el baño, vestirla y peinar sus cabellos.

El día era espléndido, como para dar un paseo a caballo, algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, pero que le apeteció hacer esa mañana. Sería una cabalgata rápida y regresaría antes que todos despertaran.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, Pony sintió un atisbos de felicidad al ver que su pequeña Candy montando sobre Cleopatra. Aquello era sin duda una buena señal.

Terry se despertó mas temprano de lo usual, tras tomar su baño y ataviarse, se dirigió al comedor. Creyéndose solo, el joven Ingles estaba a punto de lanzar un silbido despreocupado cuando las vio.

Candy sabía de sobra que Albert, la Tia Elroy y el amigo de su hermano, bajaban a tomar el desayuno a las 8 de la mañana, razón por la cual luego de su corta cabalgata decidió tomar su desayuno y subir luego a su habitación de donde no planeaba salir por el resto del día, pero no contaba con que el invitado de su hermano bajaría antes de la hora para tomar el desayuno.

—Buenos días Lady Candice —saludó Terry con una sonrisa —lamento mucho irrumpir en su espacio.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Terry se dirigió a la mujer mayor.

—Buenos días Miss. Pony —le dirigió una sonrisa amable —en vista que anoche no fue posible que nos presentarnos apropiadamente, lo haré ahora mismo —mi nombre es Lord Terrence Grantchester soy amigo de Lord Albert y Lord Anthony —Terry tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta, provocando que la mujer se sonrojara.

—Encanta de conocerle Milord —Pony sonrió —¿gusta acompañarnos? —mostró la silla junto a Candy.

—Lo haré si no es un incordio para Lady Candice.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —respondió Pony ganándose una mirada fulminante de Candy —será un placer contar con su compañía —Pony le guiñó un ojo cómplice —¿no es así Candy? La susodicha la miraba con ojos muy abiertos, pero sin decir una sola palabra asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a Terry que tomara asiento junto a ella.

Terry sonrió para sus adentros, sin proponérselo, notó que en Pony tenía un aliado más

Terry 2, Lady Candice 0 —su yo interno dijo entre risillas. Este juego recién comenzaba y estaba seguro que él sería el vencedor. Una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que ocupaba su lugar.

—¿Piensa quedarse mas tiempo milord? —preguntó Pony con una cálida sonrisa.

—Todo depende —respondió Terry dejando de lado el tenedor.

—¿De que? —preguntó la curiosa Pony.

—De que cumpla la meta que me he propuesto —respondió Terry metiendo a su boca un trozo de pan y comenzó a masticarlo.

—Espero que no sea pronto —una pícara Pony musitó mirando a Lady Candice quien estaba mas tiesa que un trozo de mármol.

—¿Por qué ? —preguntó Terry con extrañeza.

—Porque me había hecho a la idea que tal vez usted podría ser una excelente compañía para mi niña —soltó la picara mujer ocultando una sonrisa al ver los ojos súper abiertos de Candy y el ataque de tos que Terry presentó.

—¡Pony!

Los oídos de Terry se maravillaron al escuchar por primera vez la dulce voz de Lady Candice la cual se asemejaba al canto de un ruiseñor, pero el encanto le duró poco ya que por la impresión, se atragantó con el sorbo de té que tomaba.

—¿Se siente bien milord? —Pony se puso de pie y le propinó golpecitos en la espalda.

—Si, si —respondió el joven Inglés tras recuperarse.

Pony le mostró una dulce sonrisa

—Como le decía...espero que su estancia es Escocia sea suficiente para que ...

—Basta Pony

Terry giró el rostro al percatarse que Lady Candice se había puesto de pie, con las mejillas sonrojadas y se preparaba para retirarse.

—Vuelve a tomar tu lugar Candice —la voz autoritaria de Lady Elroy se escuchó en el comedor.

—Ya he terminado mi desayuno —respondió la joven bajando el rostro.

—No lo has hecho aun —Replicó la mujer mayor mirando el plato aun lleno —y es de muy mala educación retirarse de la manera como pretendes hacerlo...¿Que pensará nuestro invitado? —la retó.

—Pero se me ha ido el apetito —respondió la joven dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a su hermano mayor.

—Mi tia tiene razón pequeña, no es propio que te marches en la manera que pretendías.

Para mala suerte de Terry la discusión terminó, y con ello el placer de seguir escuchando la dulce voz de Lady Candice.

El habiente en la mesa se suavizó luego de unos minutos.

—Pony —Lady Elroy se dirigió ella —podrías decirme, ¿ Cual es la razón por la que Candice pretendía marcharse del comedor?

A pesar de la mirada suplicante de Candy, la cual ignoró, Pony respondió con toda la naturalidad y confianza que le permitían los años trabajando para los Ardley quienes a su vez la consideraban parte de la familia.

—Le decía a Lord Terrence que sería agradable que su estancia en esta casa se prolongara un poco ya que creo que él seria una agradable compañía para mi pequeña Candy.

—Me parece una excelente idea —dijo Lady Elroy mirando a Candy y luego a Terry —claro, siempre y cuando usted este dispuesto a hacerlo, Milord —Lady Elroy le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Candy, una que no daba lugar a réplica.

—Yo estaré encantado de hacerlo, Milady, pero es Lady Candice quien debe decidir si desea o no mi compañía —le dirigió una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos...—¡Por Dios! ¿Era acaso que todos se habían confabulado en su contra?

Giro su rostro para buscar apoyo en su hermano, sin duda él no le fallaría...—Albert jamás le había impuesto nada que ella no quisiese y estaba segura que esta no seria la excepción...pero Lady Candice aprendería que siempre existía una primera vez y lo que escuchó se lo demostró.

—Claro que querrá —intervino Albert —¿no es así pequeña?

La mandíbula de Candy se desencajó y estuvo a punto de pedir las sales ya que se sintió ligeramente mareada. Nada la había preparado para algo así, ¡por Dios! —había evitado a aquel hombre por últimas dos semanas y ahora su nana Pony quien se suponía cuidaba de ella, su Tia Elroy, quien la había mimado tanto los últimos años y su hermano mayor quien siempre le permitió tomar sus propias decisiones la estaban enviando a las mismísimas garras del depredador..¡Por Dios del cielo! ¿Seria posible que si Anthony estuviera presente en ése momento le daría también la espalda?

—Yo también creo que Terry será una excelente compañía para ti.

Todos se giraron para encontrarse con un sonriente Anthony.

Ahora sí, Candy necesitaba con urgencia las sales aromáticas.

Terry sonrió para sus adentros.

Terry 4, Lady Candice 0 —su yo interno dijo triunfante antes de ponerse en pie e ir a saludar a su recién llegado amigo.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres

Con la llegada de Anthony, permanecieron en el comedor por un poco mas de tiempo. Mientras el recién llegado los ponía al tanto de algunos asuntos que lo llevaron a Londres, Terry observó detenidamente a Lady Candice quien se había movido de lugar para estar cerca de Anthony.

Observó como su rizada y dorada cabellera en contraste con su blanca piel le daban una aire angelical.

Cuando por fin Anthony terminó de hablar, el silencio reinó entre todos los presentes por unos minutos hasta que Terry lo irrumpió.

—Los jardines de este lugar son preciosos —sonrió —¿Lady Candice le importaría acompañarme?

Lady Candice apretó los labios y se puso rígida, realmente deseaba que él se hubiese olvidado de la locura de pasar tiempo con ella.

—Ve Candy, nadie mejor que tu para mostrarle nuestros jardines a Terry —la animó Anthony.

Lady Candice alzó el rostro y fijo sus esmeraldas en los azules profundos de Terry.

Terry fingió desinterés, cuando en realidad tuvo que contener la respiración para no emitir un sonoro suspiro, por la manera como ella lo miraba sin pestañear siquiera, pero vio en su mirada temor.

—El día es hermoso y soleado, no te vendrá mal una caminata mi niña.

Candy se giró y miró a Pony con los ojos muy abiertos, la mujer en cambio le mostró una un guiño de ojo.

Terry le ofreció su brazo y Candy no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo o terminarían reprendiéndola; pero no pronunció palabra mientras salían de la Villa.

—Veo que no es muy conversadora con las personas que no conoce milady —Terry la miró de re ojo —no importa, yo hablaré por los dos.

Candy quiso apartarse de su brazo pero Terry fue mas rápido y no se lo permitió.

—No tiene razón para verme como un desconocido, como se habrá dado cuenta soy amigo de sus hermanos y como tal me pongo a su disposición, en mi puede encontrar un buen amigo en quien confiar. Desconozco la razón por la cual dejó de ser quien antes era, pero debe saber que su familia está muy preocupada por usted y harían lo que fuera porque usted volviera a ser la misma que fue en el pasado.

Al no ver ninguna reacción en ella, Terry enarcó una ceja.

No es que fuera pretencioso, pero por lo general las jóvenes de su edad abanicaban sus pestañas cuando estaban frente a él y hacían lo que fuera para llamar su atención, pero Lady Candice no mostraba ni una sola reacción. "¿O él estaba perdiendo encanto, o la joven frente a el era una inmune a estos?". La verdad no podía saberlo ni tenía el tiempo de averiguarlo de momento ya que él estaba completamente deslumbrado por su belleza. ¿Quien lo diría? Salió de Londres para tener un poco de respiro de la cabeza hueca de Lady Susana que no lo dejaba ni respirar y ahora estaba ahí atrapado en aquella verde mirada que escondía algo.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de regresar a casa, no es bueno para mi piel exponerla tanto al sol.

¡Uf!, el sonido de su voz fue música a los oídos de Terry..—¡Por Dios! ¿Que estaba pasando con él?, sintió deseos de envolver a aquella joven entre sus brazos —¿era acaso que el cazador estaba siendo cazado? —sonrió para sus adentros —Lady Candice 1 Terry 4 —pensó.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, Terry observaba cada cierto tiempo a Lady Candice, notó como ella aparentaba una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, pues el temblor de su brazo la delataba

Candy ingresó a su recámara en donde se dejó caer sobre la amplia cama y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro que pretendía ser de alivio.

—Al parecer la pasaste muy bien... ¿quien no lo haría, con ese apuesto Inglés.?

—Nana —Candy se levantó como impulsada por un resorte —me asustaste.

Pony sonrió

—Parecías como si estabas metida en una burbuja cuando ingresaste, estuve a punto de ir el por el viejo violin y tacar junto a tu cama —se burló.

—Eso no es cierto, si suspiré no fue precisamente por lo que imaginas sino de cansancio —intentó defenderse

—¿Y como sabes lo que estaba pensando?

—Te conozco y sé que has comenzado a crearte ideas que no son.

—¿Como cuales? —Pony no desistiría hasta que ella dijera la verdad.

Candy puso sus brazos en jarra.

—No lo dejaras hasta que lo diga ¿verdad?

Pony asintió.

—Está bien, está bien, tu ganas —rodó los ojos. En otras circunstancias Pony le habría dicho que eso no era propio de una dama, pero ahora lo dejaría pasar, su atención estaba centrada en otra cosa mas importante que en cualquier norma sobre el comportamiento de una dama. —Él es agradable —musitó Lady Candice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y te gusta ¿verdad?

—¡Pony! —chilló escandalizada —¿como puedes pensar eso, apenas y lo conozco?

—¡Aja! — Pony negó con la cabeza —¿crees que no me he dado cuenta la manera como lo ves?

—¿Como puedes decir tal cosa, si apenas hoy he tenido contacto con él?

—No necesitas tener contacto con él para devorarlo con la mirada —cubrió sus labios para ahogar una carcajada —he visto como lo has observado todos estos días desde la ventana —achicó los ojos —aunque trates no puedes engañarme, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —respondió Lady Candice en un susurro —reconozco que Lord Terrence posee buenos modales, tiene mucha presencia, unos hermosos ojos y es simpático, nada más.

—¿Simpático? —Pony rió —no creo sea eso lo que realmente crees.

—Está bien, está bien —Lady Candice alzó las manos en señal de rendición —es apuesto... muy apuesto

—Y te gusta —Pony movió las cejas.

—Tienes razón nana, no puedo negar que me siento atraída por él, ¿como no hacerlo? —bajó el rostro —pero no puedo permitirme este sentimiento y lo sabes.

Pony negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que sé, es que estas dejando pasar el tiempo por algo que no provocaste ni tampoco hiciste.

Gracias a la ayuda y complicidad de todos en la Villa Ardley, Terry avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

La mañana era hermosa y soleada. Tras tomar el desayuno, Terry salió con la intensión de dar una cabalgata cuando la vio sentada en el pasto mientras leía un libro.

Con paso firme y seguro comenzó acercarse a ella; se detuvo a unos cuantos pies de distancia para pensar en una buena excusa para sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Todo bien, milord?

Terry se giró para encontrarse con el sonriente y amable rostro de la nana Pony.

—Me dirigía a las caballerizas y... —la mente de Terry se quedó en blanco para su sorpresa, se sintió de pronto como un niño pillado en medio de una travesura.

—¿Y se ha perdido? —el tono de mofa en la voz de Pony era mas que evidente —las caballerizas están hacia el otro lado —dijo señalando el lugar.

Terry pasó sus largos dedos por su cabellera castaña

—Si claro, tiene razón —mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa nerviosa —la verdad vi a Lady Candice sola y quise hacerle compañía.

—¿Quiso, o quiere?

¡Por Dios! Mis Pony estaba poniéndolo nervioso, algo que no era usual en él quien era tan seguro de si mismo.

—Por que no se une a nosotras, hemos planeado un pequeño Picnic, el día es agradable como para no disfrutarlo.

—Lo haría encantado —respondió él —sin embargo creo que a Lady Candice no le agradará la idea.

—Tonterías hijo ...¿puedo llamarlo así?

—Claro —respondió él —usted puede llamarme como desee.

—Cuidado con lo que pide —Pony rió entre dientes provocando que Terry hiciera lo mismo —Venga, acompáñame a la cocina y ayúdame a colocar en una canasta lo que necesitamos para nuestro Picnic.

Desde la ventana, los hermanos Ardley, observaban como Candy cruzaba unas palabras con Terry.

—Creo que fue muy acertado de tu parte pedirle a Terry que se quedara por un tiempo, sin duda su compañía le hace bien a Candy —decía Anthony.

Albert asintió.

—¿Puedes creer que creía que Candy era una pequeña niña de 13 años? —rió a carcajadas al recordar la cara de poker de Terry. —Anthony se unió a estas.

—¿Y de donde sacó Terry tan errada conclusión?

—De mis cartas, yo me refería a Candy como "mi pequeña", por esa razón él se hizo a la idea que se trataba de una niña, hubieras visto su rostro cuando supo que Candy no era una niña y la impresión que se llevó cuando la conoció —Albert tomó un sorbo de Whisky —¿y ahora dime, pudiste encontrarlos?

—Si —respondió Anthony.

—Candy se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa, pero ¿por que no los has traído contigo?

—Creí que dejarlos en Londres ayudaría a que Candy acepte ir para allá y así aprovechamos para presentarla en sociedad como se debe.

—Muy acertado de tu parte, aunque le pedi ayuda a Terry con eso y con lo persistente que es, estoy seguro que lo conseguirá pronto —sorbió un trago más —tu has visto cuanto ha avanzado estos últimos días.

Anthony dio un vistazo por la ventana que daba al jardín.

—Realmente ha conseguido lo que nosotros no habíamos hecho.

Dos días después...

Terry bajó al comedor como era costumbre, le extrañó un poco no ver a la joven y a la señora Pony presentes..—¿Se habría enfermado? —se preguntó, pues el dia anterior habían permanecido hasta muy tarde caminando por los jardines de la Villa.

—Milord —Dorothy lo sacó de sus pensamientos —ha venido esta misiva para usted de Londres.

Terry tomó la carta e hizo una mueca; era de su madre —. Suspiró imaginando la reprimenda que le esperaba a travez de aquellas lineas, se había comportado como un ingrato hijo quien olvidó por completo escribirle a su madre para ponerla al tanto de todo.

—Puedes ir al despacho y leerla cómodamente —propuso Albert.

—Gracias —respondió Terry poniéndose de pies —Con su permiso —dijo haciendo una venia antes de retirarse.

Londres Inglaterra.

Hola Terry,

En vista que te has comportado con el mas ingrato de los hijos estos dos últimos meses en donde no te has dignado a escribirme unas cuantas lineas para saber de ti, he decidido finalmente hacerlo yo y saber algo sobre ti.

¿Cómo te encuentras? —imagino que bien ya que es mas que evidente que has encontrado algo de interés en casa de tus amigos como para que te hayas olvidado de tu pobre madre quien ha tenido que soportar no solo los regaños de tu padre sino las visitas de quien tu ya sabes, Argggg! hasta escribir su nombre me causa jaqueca, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo exasperante que es.

Terry rió imaginando a su madre apretando los labios de disgusto mientras escribía esas últimas lineas.

Si no está en tus planes regresar a Londres por un tiempo más, escríbeme una cuantas lineas al menos para que me pongas al tanto de los asuntos o mejor dicho el asunto que te retiene en Escocia. Dime, es una dama ¿verdad?, ¿es bonita?, ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Es educada? ¿Que color de ojos tiene? ¿Es amable y sincera?.

Bueno, no quiero agobiarte con tantas preguntas, como tu madre que soy y conociendo tus gustos, imagino que cuenta con todos las virtudes que tu buscas en una dama ¿no es así?

Espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto. —Tu madre que te ama y te extraña.

Eleonor Grantchester

P.s

¿Cuando la traerás a Londres para conocerla?

Terry dobló la misiva y la colocó en el sobre, buscó entre los cajones del escritorio y sacó una pieza de papel, tomó la pluma junto al tintero y comenzó a redactar una misiva para su madre.

Edimburgo, Escocia.

Hola madre,

Te ofrezco una disculpa por lo ingrato de mi comportamiento, realmente el tiempo en este lugar se ha ido tan rápido que olvidé escribirte.

Es mas que evidente que me conoces tan bien... si, hay algo de interés que me retiene en este lugar, y claro no te equivocas se trata de una muy bella dama, aunque debo decirte que desde que llegué hace dos meses, a penas hace unos días he podido conversar con ella, ya que antes de esa fecha, evitaba encontrarse conmigo.

Te preguntarás quien es ¿verdad?, sé que la curiosidad es una de tus mejores virtudes, por esa razón te lo diré ya que de no hacerlo y conociéndote muy bien, sé que eres capaz de improvisar un viaje hasta aquí e investigarlo por tu cuenta. Se trata de Lady Candice Ardley, es la hermana menor de Albert y Anthony y tiene la edad suficiente como para ocupar un espacio el cual sé que mi padre desea.

Albert me pidió que le ayudara con ella, ya que desde hace dos años, cambió de un día para otro ...sabes, es bastante misteriosa... a pesar de haber ganado un poco de terreno, aún no consigo que ella se habra completamente... tal vez unos consejos tuyos escritos en la próxima misiva pueden ser de gran utilidad en estos momentos, espero puedas ayudarme un poco.

Tampoco yo quiero agobiarte con mis asuntos, así que dejaré la misiva hasta este punto.

Saluda a mi padre de mi parte y dile que estoy muy bien.

Tu hijo que te quiere,

Terrence Grantchester

P.s

En cuanto a tu pregunta de cuando la llevaré a Londres, debo decirte que no lo sé, pero espero poder conseguirlo pronto, no tengo ninguna duda que Lady Candice te encantará.

Lady Eleonor suspiró al leer aquellas lineas, saber que Terry se encontraba bien la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad —sonrió al imaginarlo suspirando por una joven dama Escocesa ya que se había marchado de Londres por el asedio de las jóvenes Londinenses en edad casadera en especial por la mas melosa de todas, a quien ella no soportaba, Lady Susana y su molesta y cacatua madre Lady Olivia Marlowe.

Colocó la carta dentro del sobre y salió del salon del té para reunirse con su esposo en el despacho y ponerlo al tanto de las buenas nuevas.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cuatro

Ya habían pasado más de cinco días desde la ultima vez que Terry había compartido un tiempo con Lady Candice. Había comprobado que la joven no estaba enferma, pero que por alguna razón que él desconocía evitaba tener contacto con él.

Lady Candice 2 Terry 4 —Su yo interno le martilló burlándose de su desesperación.

Terry hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¡Bah! —bufó —que mas daba que ella se acercara mas al marcador, él necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo, aquel comportamiento terminó por exasperarlo.

Esperaría a que todos se centraran en sus rutinas diarias, él sabia que por las tarde ella se encontraría en el cuarto de costura junto a Pony, la abordaría, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que estaba pasando.

La hora llegó, tal y como lo había planeado, con paso seguro y firme se dirigió a su destino. La puerta estaba entre abierta y aún cuando sabía que no era propio de un caballero escuchar conversaciones ajenas detrás de ella, decidió ser uno indiscreto,

tal vez podía escuchar algo de interés y no perdería esa oportunidad de oro —apretó la mandíbula el marcador ahora era Lady Candice 3 Terry 4, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto.

—Debes de dejar de esconderte como un pequeño cervatillo asustado Candy, por si no te has dado cuenta, el joven Grantchester no es de los hombres que se rinden tan fácilmente y es cuestión de tiempo para que te busque y te pida una explicación por tu comportamiento.

Interesante —pensó Terry esbozando una sonrisa —así que él era el centro de aquella charla. Lady Candice 3 Terry 5.

—Nana tengo que hacerlo y tu sabes muy bien cuales son mis motivos.

—Los cuales creo, son erróneos.

—¿Como puedes decir eso?

—Es la verdad mi niña, tu no hiciste nada aquella tarde.

—Pero no debi ir al Hyde Park sin la compañía de Anthony o la tuya —apretó los puños —pero lo hice ...nada de aquello hubiera pasado si hubiera escuchado a Tia Elroy cuando me dijo que aguardara por ti.

—Tu no podías saber que iba a pasar entonces.

Lady Candice cubrió su rostro.

—Debí atender a las señales de alerta que Klint y Puppet emitieron y no lo hice, en su lugar me interné al lugar mas apartado del parque sin imaginar que me seguían.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Terry apretó la mandíbula... alguien le había hecho daño aquella tarde ... ¿habían abusado de ella acaso? —apretó los puños ante aquella posibilidad y pegó mas su oreja a la puerta para escuchar que más decían.

—Ya no te tortures mas por eso Candy, ni te culpes de nada.

—Pero nana, todo fue mi culpa —Terry la escuchó sollozar.

—¡Por Dios Candy! Iba a abusar de ti.

—Lo sé —sus sollozos incrementaron —y lo hubiera preferido a que...

—No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma —la interrumpió Pony —si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ese maldito lo habría conseguido.

—Pero tu te manchaste las manos con su sangre por salvarme —Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras

—Tenia que hacerlo, no iba a permitir que te hiciera daño —a travez de la ranura de la puerta, Terry miró como Pony abrazaba a Lady Candice e incapaz de aguardar un segundo más ingresó al cuarto de costura

Los ojos de Lady Candice se abrieron ampliamente, no así los de Pony quien se dio cuenta, por el rostro de Terry, que había escuchado lo que conversaban.

—Creo que es mejor que los deje solos y aclaren algunas cosas.

—No, no, nana, no te marches —Lady Candice la abrazó con mayor fuerza negándose a dejarla ir.

—Mi niña, sincérate con él.

—Tengo miedo con lo que pueda pasar contigo.

Terry se acercó a ella.

—No le pasará nada, le doy mi palabra.

—Lo ves, es un buen hombre y puedes confiar en él —Pony recibió el pañuelo que Terry le extendió y secó sus lágrimas.

—Lo haré si tu te quedas conmigo.

Pony miró a Terry buscando su aprobación.

—Está bien, me quedaré, pero no diré nada si no me es requerido hablar.

Candy asintió y alzó el rostro para mirar a Terry a los ojos.

—Hace dos años, viajamos a Londres —hizo una pausa —mis dos únicas amigas Lady Annabelle Brighton y Lady Patricia O'brian a quienes no veía desde hacia algunos años, tendrían su fiesta de presentación en sociedad y tal y como lo habíamos prometido las tres nos presentaríamos juntas, a mis hermanos y a mi tía les agradó la idea ya que finalmente yo seria presentada en sociedad como era requerido. Todo estaba preparado, solo faltaban dos días para la fiesta, yo estaba aburrida dentro de las paredes de nuestra casa en Londres y le pedí a Anthony me acompañara a dar un paseo por Hyde Park, era una tarde soleada y agradable —cerró los ojos —Anthony no pudo acompañarme por que iba de salida a atender asuntos relacionados a los negocios de la familia, le pedí a mi Tia que me acompañara, pero ella realmente se veía cansada por el trajín de los últimos días, me dijo que aguardara por la nana Pony para que me acompañara, le hice creer a mi Tía que así lo haría, pero no fue así, salí de mi casa junto a Klint y Puppet a escondidas de todos —Candy comenzó a sollozar una vez más —fue mi culpa, todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa, si hubiera aguardado nada hubiera pasado.

Terry la abrazó protectoramente —Si ella hubiese asistido a aquella fiesta la hubiese conocido, él estuvo presente en aquel condenado baile de presentación. Se hubiese ahorrado dos condenados años de persecución.

—Me interné en lo mas apartado del parque haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos de advertencia que Klint y Puppet comenzaron a hacer y entonces apareció él y los golpeó tan fuerte que no los escuché mas, intenté correr pero él me sujetó del brazo y me lo impidió, cuando quise gritar, me cubrió la boca con una de sus asquerosas manos mientras que con la otra comenzó a tocarme, logré morder su mano y corrí pero él me alcanzó cuando tropecé en una de las raíces de lo arboles del parque, sacó su pañuelo y me cubrió la boca con él para que no gritara, rompió un trozo de mi vestido y me ató las manos —Terry apretó la mandíbula y ella prosiguió —comenzó a tocarme de manera inapropiada, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis piernas —el terror que sintió aquella tarde se hizo presente, provocando que la muchacha llorara sobre el hombro de Terry incapaz de terminar su relato, dejando a Terry aterrado imaginado lo que sufrió aquella tarde.

—¿Que mas sucedió?

—Pony llego antes que él consiguiera abusar de mi, lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que su cuerpo inerte cayó a un lado mío, me liberó y tras asegurarnos que nadie nos había visto, escondimos el cuerpo con unas ramas y nos fuimos de aquel lugar inmediatamente

—¿Pudo reconocer a quien intentó hacerle daño?

—Lo había visto conversando con Anthony algunas cuantas veces, pero no sé cual era su nombre.

—Puede describirlo, tal vez pueda hacerme una idea quien es y hacerle pagar lo que le hizo.

Lady Candice negó con la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios Candy! —Terry se permitió tutearla —no te das cuenta que ese maldito puede andar por ahí libre haciéndole daño a otras jóvenes inocentes como tu.

—No lo hará.

—¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque está muerto —Candy sollozó con mayor intensidad.

—¿Como puedes saber que lo está, si se marcharon dejando el cuerpo cubierto con unas ramas?

—Porque no respiraba... Pony lo mató por salvarme ... todo es mi culpa ... ¿lo entiende ahora? Nadie debe saberlo o Pony terminará apresada y acusada de asesinato y eso es algo que no puedo permitir —sus hombros se sacudían por la intensidad de sus sollozos.

Terry comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos dorados con mucha ternura, guardando en su interior la rabia que lo invadió.

—No pasará nada de eso, Pony hizo lo único que se podia hacer, tu integridad estaba en peligro e incluso tu vida, porque..¿que garantía tenias que no te mataría luego para que no lo delataras?

Lady Candice se estremeció ante aquella posibilidad la cual nunca se había planteado.

—Creo que es bueno que le cuentes a tus hermanos y tu Tia que fue lo que sucedió aquella tarde.

—No, no puedo hacerlo.

—Debes hacerlo, ellos están muy preocupados por ti y créeme que hacerlo ayudará a que tus heridas sanen, deja ir ese mal momento y sé libre por fin, y vuelve a ser la misma joven que fuiste antes de ese incidente.

—No puedo hacerlo, sé que Albert y Anthony no se quedarán tranquilos y querrán indagar más y si lo hacen removerán el pasado y los familiares de aquel hombre pueden acusarlos de su muerte.

—Pero ellos tienen que saberlo.

—Por favor —suplicó —haré lo que usted quiera que haga, si nos guarda el secreto.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —A Terry se le ocurrieron 3 cosas.

—Si —respondió ella con sus ojos cristalizados.

—Te pediré 3 cosas y si las cumples no diré una sola palabra.

—Lo escucho

—La primera, de ahora en adelante ya no me dirás mas milord.

—¿Y como debo llamarlo? —abrió muchos sus ojos verdes.

—Me llamarás de la misma manera como lo hacen tus hermanos e incluso Miss Pony —sonrió de medio lado —Terry — de ahora en adelante me llamarás Te — rry —dijo de manera pausada.

Ella asintió

—De acuerdo Terry

—La segunda —dijo él complacido al escuchar que ella cumplía con su primera petición —que me prometas que volverás a ser la misma joven alegre que fuiste antes.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien —dijo él palmeando el dorso de su manos —y la tercera y la mas importante, debes aceptar la invitación que te han hecho tus hermanos de ir a Londres y ser presentada en sociedad como se debe.

Lady Candice giró su rostro para buscar la mirada de Pony, y la encontró sonriéndole, apretó los labios antes de responder.

—Lo haré, pero... —se detuvo, no estaba segura de lo que quería decir.

—Pero... —la animó él para que continuase

—Tengo una condición

Terry abrió los ojos como platos... ¿Había escuchado bien? —¿era en serio? —¿ella lo estaba condicionando?.

—Te escucho —dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa irónica.

—Que tu vengas con nosotros.

—No tengo problema con eso —respondió él —soy Inglés y radico en Londres —le guiñó un ojo —siempre es bueno volver a casa después de una larga ausencia.

Las risas y la voz de Lady Candice inundaban cada rincón de la Villa Ardley.

Albert, Anthony y Lady Elroy estaban agradecidos con Terry, pues en menos de 3 meses había conseguido lo que ellos no pudieron hacer en 2 años. Candy había vuelto a ser la misma chica alegre y parlanchina de antaño, hablaba y reía de todo, era como si de pronto, estuviera recuperando el tiempo que no lo había hecho.

—¿Me dirás que fue lo que hiciste?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No —, confórmate con los resultados —sonrió —querías a la Candy de antaño, pues ahi la tienes —señaló hacia el lugar donde la rubia reía a boca de jarra.

—Gracias Terry, la verdad no sé como podré pagar lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo.

—Yo sé como puedes hacerlo

—Te daré lo que me pidas.

—No quiero que me des nada —respondió el joven Ingles —lo único que quiero es que no dejes sola a tu hermana.

—¿Es acaso que alguien se atrevió a hacerle daño?

Terry sabía que no era correcto ocultarle algo así a Albert, pero le había dado su palabra a Candy y no iba a faltar a ella.

—Lo decía porque tu hermana es muy hermosa y allá afuera hay muchos lobos rapaces.

La hora de la cena llegó, todos se sentaron en el comedor y disfrutaron de una cena en familia como hacia mucho no lo hacían.

—En dos días partiremos a Londres

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó la rubia

—Pequeña te aseguro que cuando lleguemos allá me preguntarás porque no partimos antes.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos, amaba las sorpresas, pero detestaba tener que esperar para recibirlas y era mas que obvio que su hermano le tenía una.

—Querido Bert, haré lo que sea por que me digas de que se trata —puso ojitos de cachorrillo apaleado.

—Déjame pensarlo —Albert miró hacia el techo.

—¿Que tal una carrera de caballos con Terry? —propuso Anthony.

—Acepto —dijo Candy casi de inmediato, a pesar de saber que Terry era un excelente jinete y que sus posibilidades de ganar eran nulas. Giró luego su rostro para mirar a Terry y este le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Que dices Terry?

—Acepto —respondió el Inglés.

—Muy bien, en vista que ambos han aceptado, la carrera se llevará a cabo mañana.

Ver a Candy con aquel traje de montar fue realmente una verdadera distracción para Terry.

Su pequeña cintura, sus caderas y piernas se marcaban de una manera que le cortaba el aliento y le hacían perder la concentración. Si, había planeado dejar que ella ganara, pero no quería ser tan obvio, pero...¡Por Dios! Esa joven rubia lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Su cercanía lo estaba torturando, el aroma a rosas que desprendían de su cabello suelto y el fresco aroma de su piel lo estaba abrumando al punto, que una parte de su anatomía recobró vida propia.. ¡Diablos! —necesitaba centrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa o terminaría siendo el centro de burlas de sus amigos quienes habían notado su nerviosismo y estaban aguantando las ganas de reír.

Lady Candice 4 Terry 5—una vez más, su yo interno se burló de él.

—Vamos Terry, quita esa cara de poker —Anthony se acercó a él —concéntrate en la carrera y no en Candy.

¡Lo habían pillado! ¡Infiernos! Era extraño, por lo general los hermanos eran recelosos cuando de sus hermanas se trataba; si Candy fuera su hermana y alguien la estuviera mirando de manera que el lo hacía en ese momento, le habría partido la cara en tres segundos, no obstante los hermanos Ardley no mostraban ningún signo de molestia, por el contrario se mostraban complacidos con la idea que entre él y su pequeña hermana resurgiera algo.

—No sé a que te refieres —respondió fingiendo demencia.

Anthony comenzó a reír.

—De cuando acá eres un mojigato.

—¡Ey! —protestó —no soy un libertino.

—Pero tampoco eres un monje y mucho menos el ciego Bartimeo —se burló su amigo mirando la parte de sus pantalones que desmentían aquella posibilidad.

—No es lo que estas pensando —trató de defenderse.

—ah si, claro —Albert se echó a reír.

—No se supone que tu eres quien dará la señal para dar comienzo a la carrera.

—Lo hice hace 30 segundos —dijo señalando el lugar donde Candy iba a todo galope

¡Diablos! En un salto Terry subió al semental y se puso en marcha.

—Te dije que lo distrajeras no que te burlaras de él.

—Bromeas —Anthony comenzó a reír —y perderme la oportunidad de hacerlo, que sienta el desgraciado lo que es que te embromen cuando tienes ese tipo de accidentes.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír

—¿Crees que guste de Candy?

—Con esa cara de idiota que pone cuando la ve, ¿lo dudas?

—Terry es el candidato perfecto para ella, ¿has visto como los ojos de Candy brillan cuando lo ve?

—¿Que tanto cotillean ustedes dos? —Lady Elroy se acercó a ellos

—Tia, nos ofende, no somos cotillas —Anthony respondió fingiéndose ofendido.

Lady Elroy los abrazo a ambos

—Por fin, gracias al Creador y a vuestro amigo, Candy ha vuelto a ser la misma joven feliz —sonrió —volvemos a ser después de 2 años la familia que éramos.

—Vamos Candy, ya casi —Pony animaba a la joven rubia que era casi alcanzada por Terry.

—Gané —dijo bajándose de un salto de su yegua —ahora ustedes dos me dirán cual es mi sorpresa.

—Te daré una pista —Albert sonrió —so es mas peludo que el otro.

Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron, sus pequeñas mascotas estaban con vida y no muertas como ella había imaginado estos 2 últimos años.

—Albert, por favor, por favor, partamos ahora, no quiero esperar un solo día.

—¿Estas segura?

—Completamente —respondió dejando caer sus lágrimas.

—De acuerdo partiremos hoy mismo.

—Gracias —Candy se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanos mayor .

—El mérito no es del todo mío, Anthony fue quien dio con ellos.

—Gracias —Candy abrazó a su otro hermano.

—Son unos tramposos —los tres hermanos se giraron —Anthony me distrajo para que Candy avanzara y estoy seguro que todo fue idea tuya Albert.

—¡Idea Mía! —Albert fingió sorpresa —me ofendes.

—Yo no hice nada para distraerte y bien lo sabes —dijo Anthony burlón —no creo que quieras que devele cual era el motivo de tu distracción ¿verdad?

—No te atreverías

—¿Quieres apostar? —rió burlón enarcando una ceja.

Terry estaba seguro que Anthony no estaba bromeando así que decidió no arriesgarse.

—Olvídalo.

—Así está mejor

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la Villa, Candy caminó junto a Terry

—Gracias —le musitó —sé que de igual manera me habrías dejado ganar.

Terry sonrió al darse cuenta que ella había entendido el mensaje mudo que le envío a travez de aquel guiño de ojo.

Marcador final Lady Candice 5 Terry 5

Continuará...

—No olviden dejar sus likes, comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo que se les apetezca


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cinco

En el momento en que el coche se detuvo en la Mansion Ardley de Londres, Lady Candice salió como una bala hacia el interior de esta, olvidándose de los modales que debían mostrar.

Lady Elroy estuvo a punto de retarla ante aquel comportamiento mostrado, pero las manos de sus dos sobrinos puestas sobre cada uno de sus hombros le impidieron pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Tia, no la rete, recuerde que desde hace 2 años, Candy creía muertos a sus dos inseparables amiguitos, así que es natural que se comporte de esa manera.

—Albert tiene razón Tia, —intervino Anthony —ademas, hoy es un día para celebrar, estamos en Londres y al fin podrá ofrecer la gran fiesta de presentación que siempre soñó dar para Candy —le guiñó un ojo —hay muchas cosas en que debe centrarse —sonrió —y todo se lo debemos a este caballero —dijo mirando a Terry.

Lady Elroy dirigió su mirada al joven Inglés.

—No sabe cuan agradecida estoy para con usted milord, su estancia en nuestra Villa fue sin duda el mejor acontecimiento en los últimos años, por esa razón me gustaría invitarlo no solo a usted, sino también a sus padres para que no honren con su presencia en una cena que prepararé dentro de dos días.

—Sé que mis padres estarán encantados de asistir milady —respondió Terry con la galantería que lo caracterizaba.

La llegada de los los Ardley a Londres fue el tema de conversación del día entre las cotillas de aquella gran ciudad y la noticia, que en unos días las puertas de aquellas enorme casa se abrirían para dar paso a la gran fiesta de presentación de la menor de ellos, corrió como pólvora despertando el interés de mas de uno en especial de...

—Pequeña, no sabes cuán felices nos encontramos de ver que has vuelto a ser la misma joven alegre de antaño.

—Hermano, quiero que perdones mi comportamiento estos 2 últimos años.

—Lo haré siempre y cuando me prometas que no volverás a adoptarlo nuevamente.

—Te lo prometo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Te pareces tanto a nuestra madre —Albert acomodó uno de sus rebeldes rizos —y tengo sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Por que? —preguntó ella con extrañeza.

—Ya no eres mas una niña Candy, has crecido y en unos días serás presentada en sociedad y estoy seguro que cuando eso suceda recibirás varias propuestas de jóvenes de tu edad e incluso de unos no tan jóvenes.

—Y de que me sirve que muchos jóvenes me hagan propuestas si ... —Candy cubrió su boca con ambas manos, pues al recuperar su personalidad antigua había recuperado también muy a su pesar, la costumbre de exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

Albert ladeó el rostro y entrecerró sus ojos azules.

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme? —le preguntó al ver como sus mejillas se habían enrojecido.

—Albert, me siento cansada y es mejor que me retire a mi habitación ahora —Como una cobarde, Lady Candice abrió la puerta del despacho y salió casi corriendo de delante la presencia de su hermano mayor quien estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no reír, por mas que su pequeña hermana lo quisiera ocultar sus ojos verdes la delataban al igual que lo hacían los ojos azul verdosos de su amigo. En definitiva los dos eran unos cabezotas que se resistían ante el sentimiento que había nacido entre ambos sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera.

—¡Oh Por Dios! No podíamos creerlo cuando Stair y Archie nos lo dijeron.

Lady Candice se detuvo antes de subir el segundo escalón.

—Annie, Patty —dijo antes de correr a abrazar a sus amigas.

—Que alegría verte nuevamente, nos debes una explicación del por que te marchaste aquella tarde cuando se suponía que las 3 nos presentaríamos en sociedad, habíamos hecho una promesa ¿lo recuerdas?.

—Tienes razón Annie, les debo una explicación.

—Y esperamos que tu explicación sea lo suficientemente convincente —advirtió Patty señalando con un dedo acusador —no tienes idea de las reprimendas que tuvimos que soportar por parte de nuestros padres por negarnos a ser presentadas cuando debimos hacerlo.

—¿Les apetece que salgamos al jardín?

15 minutos mas tarde sus amigas estaban boquiabiertas, Lady Candice las puso al tanto de lo sucedido aquella tarde, omitiendo ciertos detalles, por supuesto.

—Candy, ¿por que no nos lo dijiste antes, no te habríamos dejado sola?

—¿Y reconociste al bastardo que te atacó ?

—Si —respondió.

—¿Quien es?

—Desconozco su nombre, pero sé que fue ex compañero de Anthony, lo vi conversar con él y otros más.

—¿Y por que no lo denunciaste?

—Tuve miedo —respondió.

—Y que harás si vuelve a intentar hacerte daño ahora que has regresado, porque estoy segura que no se quedará de brazos cruzados después que lo golpeaste en su entrepierna.

—No lo hará —respondió en un hilo de voz.

—¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

La llegada de Pony al jardín sirvió como salva vida para Lady Candice, sus amigas estaban haciendo demasiadas preguntas, las cuales no sabía como responder sin revelar lo que en realidad había sucedido aquella tarde.

—Hola niñas, que gusto verlas después de tanto tiempo.

—Nana Pony, siempre es agradable verle —Annie y Patty abrazaron a la recién llegada.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió la mujer devolviendo las muestras de cariño a ambas jóvenes.

—Mi niña Lord Terrence aguarda por ti en la biblioteca —dijo luego de separarse de la dos jóvenes.

—¡Lord Terrence! Ambas chicas miraron a Candy con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Conoces a Terry?

—Era lo que les iba a contar cuando me atacaron con su preguntas —Nana ¿puedes decirle que se reuna con nosotros en el jardín?

—No, no, no, de ninguna manera —Lady Patricia dijo con prudencia —nosotras nos retiramos para que lo atiendas, regresaremos otro día porque imaginamos que estas cansada del largo viaje —agarró la mano de Lady Annabella que se negaba a marcharse

—Patty, acabamos de llegar, además yo si quiero escuchar como fue que Candy y Terry se conocieron.

—Nos lo contará luego, por ahora no se me apetece ser violinista.

—¿A que te refieres? Por que no vi que trajeras el violin de la abuela Martha.

Patty sintió deseo de retorcerle el cuello a su amiga, sabía perfectamente que Annie comprendía lo que ella quería decir, pero que se estaba haciendo la tonta para mirar con sus propios ojos aquel encuentro y sacar sus propias conclusiones y si cupido no había hecho de las suyas lo haría ella.

—¡Por Dios! Casi lo olvido —Patty rió nerviosa —debemos ir al rescate de Stair y Archie, se han quedado con la Tía Elroy.

Candy sonrió al imaginar el rostro de sus primos ante la reprimenda que la Tia Elroy le estaría dando por no haber ido a visitarla los últimos 2 años.

—¡Ash! —Annie se quejó ante el pisotón que Patty le propinó en el momento en que iba a decir algo.

—Tía Elroy ha organizado una cena para mañana, ha invitado a Terry y a sus padres, Stair, Archie, Tia Janice y Tío Ed vendrán también ¿les gustaría asistir y unirse a nosotros?

—Aquí estaremos, los chicos nos han invitado —respondió Patty con una sonrisa —no te quitamos mas el tiempo para que atiendas a Terry como es debido.

—Nana, dile a Terry que me reuniré con él en unos minutos.

—No te preocupes, Albert está con él.

Desde la ventana, Albert observaba como su hermana jugaba como una niña junto a sus dos pequeños amigos.

—Es maravilloso ver como esos dos pequeños animales pueden causarle tanta alegría.

—Pero debemos ponerle limites —Lady Elroy agregó con un poco de enfado — no puede pasar todas las tardes tirada en el suelo como suele hacerlo, además, nuestros invitados llegaran en unos minutos, que pensaran si la ven de esa manera.

—Tía, no debe preocuparse tanto por la opinión de los demás, además, es solo una cena de agradecimiento no una cena para un anuncio formal —le respondió Albert despreocupado alejándose de la ventana.

—Milady, debemos ingresar a la casa ahora, tenemos el tiempo justo para que este preparada para la cena, le recuerdo que Lord Terrence, sus padres y el resto de la familia vendrán en tres horas.

—Unos minutos mas Dorothy —suplicó poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

—Pero solo uno minutos. Iré por agua para Klint y Puppet y de paso le traeré algo a usted —dijo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven.

—Ve, ve, aquí te esperamos

Abriéndose paso entre los arbusto y como dos alcones al asecho de su presa tres jóvenes intentaban llegar a los terrenos de la familia Ardley.

—¡Ash! Por que tenía que regresar Candice, creí que no la volvería a ver jamás —siseaba una de ellas con molestia —cuando le escribí a Anthony para informarle que había visto a ese mugroso coati y a esa mofeta deambulando cerca de su propiedad lo hice para verlo y pasar tiempo con él y ver si finalmente lo atrapaba.

—Pero lo hiciste —repuso la segunda —nos abandonaste durante esas dos condenas semanas por andar junto a él, así que no te quejes.

La tercera asintió...

—¿Y creen que andar entre la maleza de este maldito bosque buscando a esos dos mugrosos animales fue muy divertido o romántico? ¡Por Dios! Tuve que soportar picaduras de los mosquitos y todo para nada, ya que cuando finalmente los encontró me ignoró por completo luego de agradecerme la ayuda que le proporcioné —la joven apretó los puños y sus acompañantes cubrieron su boca para no reír como bobas

—Por cierto, aun no nos dices que hacemos aquí. —la tercera habló por primera vez —¡Oh por Dios! ¿No es ese Terrence? —¿No nos dijiste que la cena seria en tres horas? —

Las dos jóvenes se giraron para ver hasta donde su amiga señalaba.

—Ay no!...pero.. ¿Por qué demonios se está internando en el bosque?

—Yo estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes —respondió una de ellas —Eso fue lo que escuché —de pronto una idea llegó a su mente y sus ojos color ámbar brillaron —aunque ahora que lo pienso, tu puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para comprometerlo para que finalmente acceda a casarse contigo —le dijo a una de sus amigas.

Las tres jóvenes rieron y se internaron entre la maleza.

Terry no podia creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Por Dios del cielo! ¿Como podia ella ser tan irresponsable de internarse sola en bosque, después de lo que le había ocurrido hacía 2 años?

Mientras caminaba, agradecía a Dios el hecho de haber llegado 3 horas antes de lo previsto, de lo contrario esta cabeza de chorlito, bueno, de chorlito no, ya que su cabellera dorada era preciosa y dos rebeldes rizos que salían a los costados como tirabuzones, enmarcaban muy bien su bello rostro y bajaban libremente por sus pechos que resaltaban a travez del escote de sus vestidos...

Agitó la cabeza para ahuyentar sus desvaríos, ya que su amiguito de entrepierna comenzaba a dar muestras de entusiasmo ante sus pensamientos pecaminosos. Aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, necesitaba centrarse en darle una pequeña lección a Lady Candice que le hiciera recordar que no era buena idea andar por el bosque aunque este estuviese detrás del jardín de su casa.

Terry se encontraba escondido detrás de un gran árbol. Sus sentidos se activaron al escuchar ruidos provenientes del lado opuesto de donde él se encontraba.

—¿Klint, Pupet donde están?, por favor no pueden hacerme esto. Regresaré a casa ahora mismo —Lady Candice se giró al escuchar el ruido de una rama romperse detrás de ella, pero no vio nada.

Antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar su boca fue cubierta.

—¡Shhhh!

Ambos cayeron al suelo luego de un intento de Candy por liberarse.

—¿Que demonios crees que haces?

—¡Shhhh! —Terry puso su dedo en los labios de ella para silenciarla.

Lo último que Candy recordó, fue ella entre abriendo su boca para responder algo.

Entre la maleza del bosque las 3 intrusas estaban teniendo problemas para avanzar, pues dos pequeñas bestias les impedían el paso.

—Atrás asquerosa bestia —una de ellas trataba de ahuyentar con una rama al pequeño coati que le mostraba los dientes.

—Sé un buen chico, —decía la otra en un intento por evitar que la pequeña mofeta alzara la cola y les lanzara una buena dosis de su particular aroma.

—¡Oh no!, no está funcionando —decía la otra.

Las tres jóvenes salieron despavoridas al ver frustrados sus planes de llegar hasta donde se encontraba Terry, era mil veces mejor huir como una rata de alcantarilla a terminar todas hediondas a causa de los orines de aquella pequeña bestia.

Algo duro interponiéndose entre ella y Terry hizo que abriera los ojos como platos, había sentido eso mismo aquella tarde...bueno con menor proporción...

—¿Que crees que haces?

—Te vi ingresar al bosque y tuve miedo por ti —respondió en un susurro.

—Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que has hecho.

—Shhhhh! —baja la voz —puso su dedo en los labios —escuché ruidos provenientes de aquel lugar, me acerqué a ti para hacerte callar, pero comenzaste a forcejear para libertarte, tropecé y ambos terminamos en el suelo —Respondió.

Candy frunció el ceño

—¡Ah si claro! Y me has besado para salvarme de un eminente peligro —susurró mordaz.

—No —respondió él —te he besado porque no pude resistirme a hacerlo.

—¡Eh! —los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos.

—Ayer, mientras aguardaba por ti en la biblioteca, me sinceré con Albert

El corazón de Candy comenzó a acelerarse

—Le pedí su autorización para cortejarte. Él me lo dio siempre y cuando tu me lo permitas, por esa razón llegue antes de tiempo, necesitaba hablar contigo antes de la cena con mis padres y el resto de tu familia.

—Pa... para cortejarme —balbuceó.

Terry iba a brincar ese escalón, ¡Diablos! Él quería más que una condenado cortejo con ella, sabía que era demasiado pronto pero lo apostaría todo.

—Me he enamorado de ti Candy y quiero intentar algo serio contigo, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —su voz fue un susurro.

Candy no respondió en su lugar se acercó a él

—¿Esto te sirve como respuesta? —le preguntó luego de separar sus labios de los de él.

—Si —musitó Terry aun atontado por la manera como ella respondió a su pregunta.

Con aquella respuesta, sin duda alguna Lady Candice se consagraba ganadora en aquel juego del que ni siquiera tenia idea que era parte.

—Así que ha vuelto.

—Si, y los rumores sobre la cena son ciertos.

—¿Es una reunión familiar?

—Hasta donde había entendido si, pero Terry estaba ahí

—¿Y que diantres hace él allá, si me acabas de decir que es una cena familiar?

—Y yo que voy a saber.

—No importa, lo sabremos de todas formas, sabes que aquí los chismes corren muy a prisa.

—No todos, te recuerdo que lo tuyo no salió a la luz.

—Pero fue gracias a ti.

—Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que sucedió

—Muy pronto lo sabrás —sorbió de su copa de whisky —¿tienes algo mas que decirme?

—No —respondió

—En vista que ya has terminado, puedes cerrar la puerta cuando te marches.

—¿Me estas corriendo?

—No, de ninguna manera —rió burlón —¿ como se te ocurre? —solo te estoy pudiendo un poco de espacio —dijo mostrando la puerta indicándole que se marchara.

—Eres un imbécil —masculló al cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—Así que has vuelto, pequeña zorra —sus ojos marrones se inundaron de ira al tocar la cicatriz en su cabeza —te cobraré con intereses todo lo que pasé después de aquella tarde, si no puedo culminar lo que comencé, me encargaré de dañar tu reputación al punto que no haya en todo Europa nadie que se interese en ti.

Continuará...

—Chicas, muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo incondicional que me muestran ;)

—No olviden dejar su like y comentarios ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Seis

Luego de planear en su mente todo lo que haría, salió de la biblioteca en busca de su amigo a quien acababa de correr e iría con él a casa de otro, quien fue siempre una especie de jefe del grupo de amigos que solían ser en la universidad. Necesitaba la ayuda de ellos, y sabía que luego de contarles lo sucedido hacía dos años, el último de ellos no dudaría en hacer lo que le pidiera, ya que nada le complacería mas que hacerle pasar un mal rato a Anthony, su eterno rival y desquitarse del desprecio que la hermana de este le hizo dos años atrás y que por su causa la Tía los había desterrado de la familia, luego que él furioso ante el despreció de aquella menuda jovencita le gritó que ¿quien se creía que era para despreciarlo? Que ella no era mas que una maldita huérfana. Aquellas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para que lo echaran casi a patadas de la Mansion Ardley, ya que para desgracia de su amigo en ese justo momento Lady Elroy junto a sus dos sobrinos ingresaban y arremetieron contra él.

Sonrió al imaginar el rostro de aquella pequeña zorra cuando se enterara que él estaba mas vivo que nunca y que se vengaría de ella a como diera lugar.

El rostro de Terry lucia deslumbrante al igual que se veía el de Candy. Para los hermanos Ardley, no pasó desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de ambos desde que ingresaron a la Mansion tras regresar del jardín.

Sin decir una sola palabra, ambos se comunicaban a travez de intercambios de miradas cómplices.

—Pequeña, debes subir a tu habitación y prepararte, nuestros invitados llegaran pronto y no es apropiado que tu bajes tarde.

La joven rubia asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¿Sucedió algo allá afuera? —Anthony estudió cada uno de los movimientos Terry.

Terry no respondió, su mirada estaba centrada en la joven rubia que subía las escaleras.

Con el ceño fruncido, Anthony miró a Albert con cara de "¿Y este, que diantres tiene?", Albert se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente a la vez que sonreía.

La hora de la cena llegó. Como Ingleses amantes a la puntualidad los convidados llegaron y luego de los respectivas presentaciones y saludos, tal como lo habían dispuesto cada uno fue acomodado en el lugar correspondiente.

En cuanto la vio, Lady Eleonor y Lord Richard Grantchester quedaron fascinados con aquella encantadora joven rubia de cabellos rizado, realmente su hijo se había quedado corto al describirla, la muchacha lo tenia todo para ser la siguiente Duquesa de Grantchester.

—Me ofrezco a acompañarlas a la casa de moda de Madam Charlotte —Una entusiasmada Lady Eleonor habló luego de culminar la cena —Es una de las mejores modista en todo Londres.

—Es muy amable de su parte su excelencia —Respondió Lady Candice sonrojada—Pero no quiero causarle molestias de ese tipo.

—Para mi no será ninguna molestia, por el contrario, será un enorme placer si me lo permite.

Lady Candice dirigió su verde mirada hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su Tía, esta, con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que estaba bien.

—Aceptaré encantada.

Lady Eleonor la miró morderse los labios en una clara señal que quería hacer una petición, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Siguió su mirada.

—Sus amigas pueden venir con nosotras y Terry también puede acompañarnos si así lo desea.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lady Candice.

—¿Le parece bien si pasamos por usted a las 9:00 de la mañana y luego vamos por sus amigas? —Preguntó Lady Eleonor.

—Es usted muy amable su excelencia —musitó Lady Candice.

Desde donde se encontraba, Terry sonrió..

—Mi madre lo hace con el mayor de los placeres —le guiñó un ojo provocando que Lady Candice se sonrojara y su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por el resto de los convidados a la mesa.

Terry se despertó muy temprano para asegurarse que el carruaje en el que viajarían estuviera listo a la hora indicada. Su plan inicial se había ido a la borda en el momento que su madre invitó a las amigas de su novia para que los acompañaran. Luego que regresaron de la cena la noche anterior, su madre se disculpó con él por haber extendido la invitación a las otras jóvenes y le explicó cuales habían sido sus motivos para hacer tal cosa y no lo que ambos habían acordado minutos antes de comenzar la cena.

Tal y como lo habían pactado, Terry estacionó el carruaje frente a la puerta de la Mansión Ardley.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando la figura de su novia apareció en su campo visual acompañada de Lady Elroy y la sonriente nana Pony.

Sacudió la cabeza al imaginar la cantidad de invitados que se acercarían a ella la noche de la fiesta de presentación, algo que él no iba permitir, si por el fuera ese mismo día tras regresar de la modista hablaría con Albert, Anthony, Lady Elroy y la Nana Pony para ponerlos al tanto de la situación real entre Lady Candice y él, mas sabía que terminarían agotados, así que lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

Bajó del carruaje y abrió la puerta de este para que Lady Candice ingresará en donde su madre aguardaba, no sin antes saludar a las tres damas frente a él y depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano de cada una de ellas.

—Buen día mi preciosa novia, espero haber sido protagonista de tus dulces sueños —susurró mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de la mano de Lady Candice, demorando mas del tiempo que marcaba la cortesía provocando que ella se sonrojara al recordar los besos compartidos el día anterior.

—¡Mmm! Tu sonrojo ha respondido por ti y me alegra saberlo —le susurró mientras la ayudaba a subir al carruaje.

Con un movimiento de mano, Terry se despidió de Lady Elroy y la nana Pony, tras tomar las riendas de los caballos, emprendió la marcha a la casa de los Brighton en donde recogería a Lady Annabella y a Lady Patricia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de moda, Madam Charlotte los recibió con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba, luego de saludarlos con una reverencia, la mujer apretó los labios para no reír al ver la manera como Terry contenía los bostezos que amenazaban en salir de su boca.

—Madam Charlotte, he traído Lady Candice Ardley para que obre su magia —Lady Eleonor sonrió.

—Es un gusto verla nuevamente milady —Lady Charlotte hizo una venía —y me temo que esta jovencita no necesita nada de magia, toda ella es preciosa —dijo señalando con ambas manos a la joven frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias —musitó Candy totalmente sonrojada.

Luego de 5 minutos de parloteo, Terry se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de las damas.

—Tómense su tiempo, no hay prisa, yo mientras tanto, aguardaré por ustedes en aquel sillón —dijo señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba un sillón color marfil.

En cuanto las damas se perdieron entre las cortinas, Terry cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar lo hermosa que se vería Candy con el vestido que eligieran.

Horas mas tarde regresaron a la mansión Ardley.

—Su excelencia, agradezco en gran manera todo lo que ha hecho por mi en este día.

—No ha sido nada querida —Lady Eleonor le guiñó un ojo —sé lo importante que su merced es para mi hijo —le susurró muy bajito al oido para que solo ella escuchara.

Terry ayudó a las tres jóvenes a bajar del carruaje y tras acompañarlas a la puerta de entrada, se despidió de ellas y regresó junto a su madre a la Mansión Grantchester.

Un día después...

Terry llegó a la Mansión Ardley, 1 hora antes de la hora de almuerzo. Necesitaba hablar con los miembros de la Familia Ardley su relación actual con Lady Candice.

Tan pronto todos los interesados estuvieron presentes, Terry se aclaró la garganta y los puso al tanto de la situación.

Conforme Terry hablaba, los rostros de sorpresa de Anthony y Lady Elroy no se hicieron esperar, no así el de Albert y la nana Pony quienes ya estaban enterados en parte de los sentimientos de Terry hacia su pequeña hermana y viceversa. Cuando Terry terminó su relato, Anthony y Lady Elroy sonrieron de satisfacción sabiendo de sobra que no había mejor partido para Candy, en todo Londres y Escocia que aquel joven que llegó a la Villa de Escocia y lo cambió todo en menos de 3 meses.

Pasaron al comedor en donde luego de ingerir los alimentos en un ceremonial silencio, Terry rompió este.

—El día es agradable y sería una pena no aprovecharlo, este día está hecho para disfrutarse ¿no les parece? —dirigió su mirada a Lady Candice —Candy, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?.. —Claro si ustedes nos lo permiten —dijo mirando a cada uno de los que se encontraban en la mesa.

—Claro que pueden ir —respondió Albert con una sonrisa.

Tras recibir el permiso del Conde Ardley, Terry se puso en pie y extendió la mano para que Candy se apoyara en ella. Se despidieron de todos y salieron rumbo a su destino.

Con galantería, Terry la ayudó a subir al carruaje y le ayudó posteriormente a descender de este cuando llegaron a la plaza, ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara en él y emprendieron la marcha.

—¿Como te sientes? —le preguntó mientras acariciaba los nudillos de su mano.

—Feliz —respondió ella —no creí que mi Tía y mis hermanos se tomaran tan bien nuestra relación puesto que acabamos de conocernos y mucho menos que nos permitieran salir de casa sin la compañía de nana Pony.

Él sonrió de medio lado como solía hacerlo.

—Será porque ellos me conocen mas de lo que puedas imaginarte.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Como fue que que se conocieron? —le preguntó mientras caminaban por la plaza pública.

—Nos conocimos en Eton, hace 7 años ...—Terry comenzó a relatar la forma como había conocido primero a Albert y luego a Anthony y de como se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Candy sonreía mientras escuchaba atenta todo cuanto Terry relataba hasta que su rostro se tornó pálido de pronto. Se sujetó fuertemente del brazo de Terry, al punto que él sintió las uñas de ella en su piel. Terry dejo de hablar en el momento en que ella se detuvo incapaz de dar un solo paso, él hubiese jurado que ella había anclado sus pies en el suelo. Se puso rígida y su rostro se veía aterrado, como si de pronto hubiese visto a un fantasma.

—Candy, ¿que sucede? —preguntó Terry alarmado mientras con su mano acariciaba la mano de ella que se aferraba a él clavándole las uñas, en un intento por tranquilizarla...pero no lo consiguió.

—Candy, por favor dime algo.. —¿No te sientes bien?

Por mas que lo intentaba, Candy era incapaz de articular una sola palabra, sintió de pronto su boca seca, su palidez iba en aumento, los temblores en su cuerpo incrementaron, sus ojos estaban fijos en un lugar específico, su boca entre abierta respirando con dificultad. La presión en su brazo fue mas fuerte. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse a tal punto que Terry tuvo temor que colapsara en cualquier momento.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Terry siguió su mirada, pero no había nada extraño a su alrededor, todos los rostros tanto de damas como caballeros eran conocidos para él, no así para ella quien solo había estado una sola vez en Londres.

—¿Quieres que nos marchemos?

Ella asintió

La cabeza de Terry daba vueltas. Se preguntaba ¿ que era lo que le había alterado de aquella manera? Todo iba tan bien.

¡Maldición! —pensó —¿sería eso posible? —No, ella había dicho que el bastardo que intentó abusar de ella estaba muerto.. Terry se sintió mareado ante la idea que comenzó a rondarle en la cabeza.

¡Diablos! —¿y si no lo estaba? —solo había una manera de saberlo, y esa era preguntándole directamente a Candy. Pero haciendo uso de todo su auto control, Terry se obligó a permanecer tranquilo aunque la verdad estaba muy lejos de estarlo.

Le ayudó a subir al carruaje, y, una vez dentro le indicó al cochero que los llevara a la Mansion Grantchester. No podía llevar a Candy a su casa en aquel estado, no sin antes saber la razón por la cual ella perdió el control de aquella manera.

El viaje fue en total silencio.

Una vez llegaron a la Mansión Grantchester, Terry descendió del carruaje y le ayudó a salir. Ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara en él, le pidió al mayordomo que nadie los interrumpiera. Dirigió a Candy hasta la biblioteca. Como una autómata, Candy se dejó dirigir por él a donde quiera que la llevara, sabiendo en el fondo que junto a él estaba segura.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas y lejos de oídos y miradas indiscretas, la respiración de Candy comenzó a regularse, el color en su rostro volvió y automáticamente aflojó el agarre.

Al sentirla un poco más relajada Terry se animó a preguntar lo que rondaba en su revuelta cabeza, pero lo haría con tacto para que ella no volviera a alterarse.

Le condujo hasta el divan y una vez se acomodó, con el dorso de su mano, acarició una a una sus mejillas, y con el pulgar y el índice colocados en su barbilla le alzó el rostro para que lo mirase.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Candy no respondió.

—Candy por favor, dime que tienes, quiero ayudarte, pero para eso, necesito que tengas confianza en mi y me digas que fue lo que viste en la plaza que te puso tan alterada.

—Él no está muerto como pensaba, él estaba ahí Terry, lo vi, estaba ahí a unos pasos míos, mirándome de manera acusadora.

Terry se sintió mareado de pronto. No sabia si era por lo que acababa de escuchar o lo que su mente le gritaba.

Continuará...

Les ofrezco una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya pasado ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Siete

—Eres un depravado. Aún no puedo creer que te atrevieras a tanto —dijo Lord Alfred Longford con desaprobación.

—Fueron los tragos de aquella tarde.

—No mientas, fue tu maldita manía de no controlar tu pene la que te llevó a esa situación.

—¡Bah! —bufó —solo era un jovencito entonces.

—¿Jovencito? —tenias ya 20 años, te recuerdo que eres el mayor de los tres, bien merecido te tenías la golpiza que te dieron entonces —lo miró a los ojos —ahora comprendo porque te negaste ha levantar una denuncia, pues como podrías hacerlo si el agresor fuiste tu.

—Cálmate Fred, pareces una niñata con tu parloteo.

—Y tu eres un completo imbécil, ¿como se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa? mereces que Anthony o Terry te corten las pelotas —dijo frunciendo el ceño —si le hubieras echo eso a mi hermana te juro que no solo te cortaba las pelotas, te cortaría también el pene, te lo metería en tu asqueroso trasero y te exhibiría en la plaza pública por depravado y te aseguro que toda Londres me lo agradecería por liberarlo de semejante espécimen.

—¡Basta! —Lord Daniel Leagan alzó la voz callándolos a ambos —¿pueden dejar de discutir como un par de viejas parlanchinas? —dirigió su mirada a Lord Alfred —nos ayudarás ¿si o no?

—De ninguna manera voy a involucrarme en algo tan monstruoso —respondió poniéndose de pie —Por Dios! Tengo a una hermana a la que amo profundamente y si le llegara pasar algo parecido yo mataría a quien se atreviera a hacerle algo como lo que este idiota le hizo a Lady Candice y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, si mas recuerdo tu eres parte de esa familia.

—No lo soy más —respondió Niel con el ceño fruncido —nos desterraron después que llamé huérfana a Candice

—Querrás decir después de la paliza que te dieron los hermanos Ardley —Ben rió entre dientes ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Niel. —¡perdón! —se disculpó.

—No cuenten conmigo para esto, no sere cómplice de algo tan atroz—Fred se dirigió a la puerta, abrió esta y salió sin mirar atrás.

—No le hagas caso se le pasará —Niel se giró dándole la espalda a su amigo —¿Por que no me habías contado nada de esto durante todo este tiempo? —Le presentó girándose nuevamente para quedar frente a él.

—Por miedo.

—¿En serio creíste que yo te delataría?

—No, pero sabía que la muchacha te interesaba realmente y pensé que me cortarías las pelotas si te lo decía.

—Eso fue antes que esa maldita se atreviera a despreciarme —los ojos de Niel chispearon con odio al recordar aquella tarde en donde la encontró sola.

Flash Back...

—Hola Candice, hoy estas mas hermosa que nunca.

—Gracias Niel, tu siempre tan galante.

—No se trata de galantería sino de la verdad —sonrió con malicia —hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, la verdad jamas hubiera imaginado que aquella pequeña revoltosa de dos coletas se convirtiera en una joven tan bella.

—Sigo siendo la misma revoltosa de antaño, eso sin duda no ha cambiado en nada.

—Solo que ahora eres una hermosa y apetecible revoltosa —se acercó a ella mas de lo que la cortesía le permitía.

Candy retrocedió —¿que haces Niel? —preguntó al verse atrapada entre la pared y sus brazos.

—Me gustas Candice y mucho —dijo acercándose a ella dispuesto a devorar sus labios.

Candy le dio un rodillazo en su entre pierna.

—Aush! Se quejó doblándose de dolor —¿por que has echo eso?

—Y todavía lo preguntas —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo —dijo luego de recuperarse.

—¿De que demonios hablas?

—Oh vamos Candice, sé que te gusto.

—¿ Gustarme? —lanzo un bufido —como podría gustarme alguien como tu —respondió mirándolo de pies a cabeza —eres un idiota que no sabes como tratar a una dama.

Aquellas palabras encendieron la ira del joven vizconde

—Escúchame bien maldita huérfana, no te permito que me hables de esa manera...

—Y yo no te permito que te dirijas a mi hermana en esos términos.

El rostro de Niel se volvió mas blanco que la cera al escuchar aquella potente voz detrás de él

—Albert, Anthony —Candy salió a refugiarse en los brazos de sus hermanos, quienes la recibieron y luego le indicaron que fuera con la Tía Elroy.

En dos zancadas, Albert llegó hasta Niel y le propinó un golpe certero en la parte izquierda de su rostro y antes de darle un segundo golpe Anthony lo detuvo.

—Déjamelo a mi hermano.

Albert se hizo a un lado.

Tomándolo de la solapa, Anthony alzó a Niel y cuando lo tuvo frente a el le soltó un golpe tan fuerte en la nariz que lo envió directo al piso nuevamente.

—Me la has quebrado —se quejó Niel intentando detener el flujo de sangre.

—Y te voy a quebrar uno a uno tus malditos huesos si no te largas ahora mismo de esta casa maldito bastardo —siseó Anthony preparando sus puños para cumplir su amenaza.

—¡Basta! —intervino Lady Elroy para impedir que sus sobrinos se siguieran manchando las manos —Niel ponte de pie y márchate y desde ahora olvídate que alguna vez fuiste parte de esta familia, no eres mas bienvenido aquí.

—¡Tia Elroy!

—El día que lo hagas, debes ser para disculparte con Candice por tu comportamiento poco caballeroso y por la ofensa a nuestra familia.

Niel no podía creer las palabras tan duras y frías de quien siempre los había mimado a su hermana y a él.

—Ya escuchaste a Tia Elroy —Albert lo levantó cual muñeco de trapo y lo sacó casi a patadas de aquella casa a la que nunca mas regresó.

Fin del Flash Back.

Tres horas más tarde...

En uno de los bares de White, dos amigos celebraban su primera victoria. Ver el rostro pálido de aquella pequeña zorra sin duda no tenía precio para ellos. Alzaron sus copas y brindaron por lo que sería una muy deliciosa venganza.

Aprovechando su estancia en aquel lugar, Ben se puso de pie y buscó a uno de los mozos de aquel lugar, tras pagarle unas cuantas libras el mozo comenzó a esparcir cierto rumor en la mesa de enseguida con la intension que Sir. Garcia un hombre entrado en años, gordo y panzón quien estaba tomándose unos tragos en la mesa de al lado los escuchara. Sabían de sobra que el robusto hombre, era el mas chismoso de todos los caballeros y su esposa la cotilla mas grande de toda Londres y se atreverían a decir que toda Europa.

Tal y como lo planearon, Sir Garcia, tras escuchar los rumores se acercó a ellos, cruzó unas cuantas palabras y luego se marchó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción pues entre sus manos llevaba un chisme tan grueso como su panza barrilera.

—¿Te imaginas el rostro de los Ardley cuando eso llegue a sus oídos? —Decía Ben riendo —No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el rostro pálido de esa zorra cuando me vio, fue una verdadera lástima que Grantchester estuviera con ella, habría sido divertido acercarme a ella y concluir lo que no hice hace 2 años —se carcajeó.

—Ya era hora que esos desgraciados pagaran lo que hicieron —decían Niel tocando una cicatriz debajo de su ceja izquierda y su nariz torcida a causa del golpe que recibió de parte de Anthony la tarde que enfurecido le gritó huérfana a aquella pequeña zorra.

—¿Cual es el siguiente paso a dar? —Preguntó Ben.

—Por el momento tendré que vestirme con el traje de manso cordero y presentarme a casa de los Ardley y hacer lo que una vez la Tia Elroy sentenció que debía hacer si quería regresar a aquella maldita casa.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír, seria divertido atormentar a Lady Candice, pero debían ir con mucho cuidado para no ser descubiertos.

—¿Crees que Fred nos delate? —le preguntó Ben a Niel.

—No lo hará y si lo intenta lo amenazaré que su hermana pagará las consecuencias, recuerda que la muy ilusa anda detrás mío desde hace mucho tiempo. Sería muy lamentable que Lady Daisy termine con el corazón destrozado, la pobre —Niel se burló.

—Eres un chico malo Niel.

—No mas que tu.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Me siento como en los viejos tiempos.

Ben alzó la copa —salud por eso.

Durante toda la noche, Terry no pudo conciliar el sueño, lo sucedido la tarde anterior lo tenía inquieto y preocupado ya que por mas que lo intentó no pudo sacarle a Candy una sola palabra, para su desgracia ella se había bloqueado volviéndose la misma joven que el había conocido, aquello no era para nada agradable. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, se dirigió a las caballerizas, ensilló a Teodora y galopó hasta la Mansion Ardley. Él había dado su promesa de no decir una sola palabra sobre lo sucedido hacía 2 años, pero las cosas ahora habían cambiado, el desgraciado que se había atrevido a atacar a su novia estaba vivo y andaba tan campante por las calles de Londres, y él no estaba tan dispuesto a permitir que la preciada vida de ella corriera peligro o que bloqueara nuevamente y para conseguirlo necesitaba hablar con Albert y Anthony para que lo ayudaran.

La señora Darcy lo recibió y le informó que todos se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca atendiendo un asunto familiar. Sabía de sobra que no era apropiado dirigirse a aquel lugar pero algo lo impulsó a dirigir sus pasos a aquel lugar luego que la señora Darcy se marchó y lo dejó solo en la sala de estar.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo ver a su novia pegada la nana Pony. Su apariencia era como el de un pequeño cachorro asustado y acorralado por el depredador.

—Tia hace 2 años cometí una falta y usted me dijo que la única manera que podía volver a esta casa era si me disculpaba con Candice y a eso he venido.

Terry se puso rígido . Aquella voz era la de Niel —¿Que demonios estaba pasando y por que aquel imbécil se estaba disculpando? —agudizó su oido, necesitaba escuchar de que hablaban. Una vocesilla interna lo reprendió por su comportamiento poco caballeroso, se le estaba haciendo costumbre escuchar detrás de las puertas como lo hacían las viejas chismosas de Londres y uno que otro caballero en los bares de White.

—Candice perdóname por haberte llamado de aquella manera...¿de que manera? —se preguntó Terry...y de haber intentado forzarte a hacer algo que no querías ..—Terry apretó la mandíbula —¡demonios!... dudaba mucho que el idiota de Niel estuviera hablando del intento fallido de violación puesto que nadie excepto Pony, él y el bastardo que lo intentó estaban enterados de eso. Además Candy fue muy clara al decir que no conocía a su agresor.

—Y para que vean mis buenas intenciones he venido a informarles que se ha esparcido un rumor en los bares de White donde el nombre de Candice ha salido a relucir.

—De que demonios estas hablando?

—Se dice que la razón por la que Candice no se presentó hace dos años, es porque fue sorprendida en Hyde park con un hombre en una situación muy comprometedora y que al verse descubierta fingió que la estaban ultrajando y golpeó a su supuesto agresor y salió huyendo.

Albert, Anthony y Lady Elroy giraron sus rostros hacia Candy

—Eso no es cierto —gritó ella —las cosas no sucedieron así.

—¿Estas aceptando que los rumores son ciertos? —preguntó Anthony sin parpadear.

—Yo diré que fue lo que realmente pasó —Pony alzó la voz.

—Nana no —rogó Candy con los ojos cristalizados.

—Lo siento mi niña, pero ya es hora que todos se enteren de la verdad.

—De que verdad hablas nana —Albert se acercó a ellas.

—Mi niño —Pony lo miró a los ojos —una que hemos ocultado desde hace 2 años, la cual saldrá a la luz ahora mismo.

—Nana no —Candy volvió a rogar.

—Ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo mi niña, tus hermanos y tu tía tienen derecho a saber que fue lo que sucedió aquella tarde.

—Habla de una vez Pony —la animó Lady Elroy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Hace 2 años, Candy salió a escondidas de todos, aun cuando usted —dijo dirigiéndose a Lady Elroy —le pidió no hacerlo hasta que yo regresara ¿lo recuerda?

—Si, lo recuerdo —respondió Lady Elroy —me molesté tanto cuando me di cuenta que me había desobedecido.

Pony prosiguió —yo llegué justo a tiempo cuando un degenerado trataba de abusar de ella.. —los ojos de todos los presentes a excepción de los de Niel se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras... —Mi indignación y la ira me cegaron por completo —apretó la falda de su vestido —ninguna dama merece ese trato —siseó —tomé una piedra y lo golpeé en la cabeza con mucha fuerza —cubrió su rostro —lo maté

Todos contuvieron la respiración ante aquellas palabras

Terry no pudo contenerse mas y de un tirón abrió la puerta e ingresó a la biblioteca.

—Usted no mató a nadie Pony, ese bastardo esta vivo.

—¡Terry! —Candy corrió a sus brazos.

—Tu lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada —Lo acusó Anthony —como pudiste callarlo.

—Es mi culpa —intervino Candy —le hice jurar que no se los diría.

Niel estaba que no lo calentaba el sol, las cosas no habían salido para nada como lo había planeado, pero aún así se mantuvo su postura.

—Tia Elroy, se da cuenta el daño que este escándalo puede causarle a la familia Ardley, la fiesta de presentación será un total desastre todos hablarán sobre eso y ningún caballero querrá casarse con Candice cuando se enteren de lo sucedido.

—Estas muy equivocado como siempre Leagan —intervino Terry —no habrá fiesta de presentación sino de compromiso y eso aparte de otro asunto era precisamente lo que venía a hablar con Albert y el resto de la familia —le informó —y en vista que no eres parte de ella te invito a que te retires, hay asuntos familiares que discutir dentro de éste lugar y tú estás de más.

Niel giró su rostro buscando apoyo en su tia Elroy pero no lo encontró y por segunda vez salió de aquel lugar como el perro con la cola entre las patas.

—Me las pagarás Grantchester, esto no se quedará así, esto apenas comienza.

Continuará ...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Ocho

La revelación de Pony conmocionó a los integrantes de la familia Ardley, pero las palabras dichas por Terry revelando que el bastardo que había atacado a Lady Candice estaba con vida hicieron que ambos hermanos se pusieran en pie inmediatamente. Destrozarían con sus propias manos a aquel maldito bastardo que se atrevió a atacar a su pequeña hermana.

Estaban a punto de irse sobre Niel para retorcerle el cuello de ser necesario, ya que aunque aparentaba docilidad y arrepentimiento, ellos no le creían ni una sola palabra, sabían la clase de sabandija que era y no les extrañaría en lo absoluto que el muy infeliz tuviera algo que ver con esos rumores e incluso conociera a quien había atacado a Candy. Pero las últimas palabras de Terry los sorprendió al decir que no habría fiesta de presentación sino de compromiso. Algo con lo que ellos no tenían ningún problema pero sin embargo, por la forma como se dieron las cosas los tomó desprevenidos.

—Sé que no es la manera ni el momento correcto para hacer lo que hice, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que amo a Candy con toda mi alma y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie le haga daño, voy protegerla de quien sea, estoy dispuesto a ofrecer mi vida por salvaguardar la suya, y les juro por Dios que cuando descubra quien fue ese maldito bastardo que se atrevió a hacerle daño en el pasado le haré pagar muy caro. En cuanto a los rumores a los que Leagan hizo mención, llegaré al fondo de ello y cuando descubra quien los inició le pagará un alto precio por su atrevimiento.

—¡Terry! —musitó Candy con ojos cristalizados.

Terry le tomó ambas manos —Perdóname Candy, tu te merecías una mejor declaración que esta —dijo mirándola a los ojos —No tengo un anillo de compromiso conmigo en estos momentos pero lo que dije frente a Niel es cierto —se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas —Lady Candice Ardley, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo y compartir juntos todas nuestras alegrías y tristezas?

Con su mano libre, Candy cubrió su boca y siendo incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Luego de las felicitaciones correspondientes, Lady Elroy y la nana Pony salieron de la biblioteca hacia la cocina, necesitaban preparar algo rápido para celebrar aquella inusual pedida de mano.

—Ahora que Tia Elroy y nana Pony se han retirado, creo conveniente que hablemos sobre el otro asunto.

Candy apretó el brazo de Terry, este acarició el dorso de su mano para tranquilizarla.

—Pequeña, si Terry dijo que ese maldito bastardo estaba vivo es por que tu se lo dijiste, o ¿me equivoco?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, si eso es así, necesito que me digas quien fue.

—No lo sé Albert, solo lo vi un par de veces conversando con Anthony.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó un sorprendido Anthony.

Candy asintió.

—¿Puedes describirlo?

—Es piel clara, de altura mediana, cabello rubio y...

—Fred —dijeron Anthony y Terry al unísono —la descripción concordaba con el aspecto de quien fuera su ex compañero en Eton y ademas uno de los mejores amigos de Niel.

—Maldito bastardo —rugió Terry —le destrozaré cada uno de sus malditos huesos —Terry se giró dispuesto a ir tras Fred, mas el brazo de Albert lo detuvo.

—Terry comprendo como te sientes, yo me siento igual, pero en estos momento debemos actuar con cautela, hasta ahora solo tenemos la descripción que Candy nos has proporcionado, pero no tenemos la certeza que se trate de la misma persona, hay muchas personas con esa misma descripción.

—Pero Candy ha dicho que yo he conversado con él —intervino Anthony.

—Lo sé, lo escuché también, pero dime, ¿a cuantas personas saludaste hace 2 años cuando estuvimos en Londres? ¿Cuantos de ellos tenían el cabello rubio? —imagino que muchos, Archie es uno de ellos. Así que no podemos ir como ángeles vengadores tras todos los caballeros rubios o culpar a uno sin estar seguro que sea quien verdaderamente atacó a Candy, porque lo único que conseguiremos con eso es alertar al verdadero culpable ¿lo comprendes?

Anthony pasó sus dedos por su cabellera rubia, aunque no le agradara la idea, su hermano mayor, muy a su pesar tenía razón. Durante aquellas fechas, había saludado a muchos caballeros con aquella descripción durante su estadía en Londres, ademas en su mayoría los caballeros Londinenses tenían el cabello rubio, con algunas excepciones claro esta, tales como Terry, Stair y el mismísimo Niel. Así que quedaban en el mismo agujero.

—Tienes razón Albert —respondió Anthony tras meditar en las palabras de su hermano mayor —solo hay una forma de llegar a ese maldito y es que Candy lo vea y nos lo muestre.

—Exacto —repuso Albert —debemos seguir como si nada ha pasado para que se confíe y dé un paso en falso, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano saldrá de su madriguera y ahí estaremos nosotros para hecharle mano.

—Pero mientras eso sucede, no debemos dejar a Candy sola un solo segundo —intervino Terry.

—Y no lo estará, de eso puedes estar seguro —dijo Albert abrazando a su hermana menor —le prometí a mamá que cuidaría de ella, le fallé hace 2 años, pero eso no volverá a pasar —besó su frente —Todos cuidaremos de ti pequeña —le dijo acariciando sus mejillas —pero tu tienes que poner de tu parte —le reconvino —no salgas sola a ningún lado, si quieres ir al jardín y ninguno de nosotros está en casa, pídele a dos de los empleados que te acompañen y no te alejes de ellos por ningún motivo, si ves algo inusual, debes decírnoslo lo mas pronto posible.

Candy asintió —prometo que esta vez obedeceré y no saldré sola.

El regreso de Lady Elroy y la nana Pony hizo que los 4 jóvenes dejaran su conversación de lado y se centraron en la celebración del compromiso entre Lady Candice Ardley y Lord Terrence Grantchester, no merecía la pena preocupar a las dos mujeres cuando ellos podían resolver aquel asunto

Mientras en la Mansion Ardley celebraban la inusual pedida de mano, en la Mansion de los Leagan Lady Susana Marlowe quien se encontraba de visita junto a Lady Luisa, estaba que no la calentaba el sol. Su histeria le provocó un desmayó o al menos eso creían.

—Susana, Susana —Lady Luisa pasó las sales por su nariz, pero la muchacha seguía sin reaccionar.

Si había algo que Niel sabía aprovechar, era la debilidad de las personas y Lady Susana no seria la excepción, sabia de sobra que la muy ilusa babeaba por Terry y que haría lo que fuera por impedir que el anuncio del compromiso con Candy se hiciera de manera oficial frente a toda la sociedad Londinense

—Oh vamos Susana deja ya tu drama y despierta —Niel humedeció sus dedos con un poco de Whisky y le salpicó el rostro.

—¿Que demonios te pasa idiota? —dijo la joven abriendo los ojos y taladrándolo con la mirada.

Niel rodó los ojos —No es el momento para tus muestras actorales, sino para que planeamos que vamos hacer.

—¿Y que tienes en mente hacer? —preguntó Lady Elisa.

—Por el momento necesito que ustedes nos ayuden a esparcir el rumor que Candice fue pillada en el Hyde Park en una situación indecorosa.

—¿Y por que haríamos eso? —Preguntó Lady Luisa.

—Para evitar que Grantchester y los Ardley lleguen hasta la persona que comenzó a esparcirlo.

—¿Y eso fue cierto? —Preguntó Lady Susana.

—Digamos que en parte si.

—¿Y quien comenzó ese rumor? —preguntó Lady Elisa

—Ben comenzó todo —respondió Niel.

—¿Y donde está ese idiota? —preguntó Lady Susana barriendo con la mirada la biblioteca.

—Por el momento no podrá salir a la calle.

—¿Por que? —preguntó Lady Luisa.

—Eso es asunto nuestros —respondió Niel con voz fría.

Lady Susana achicó los ojos —No me digas que fue Ben quien realmente atacó a Candice en el Parque hace 2 años, es muy extraño que esté enterado de lo sucedido ¿no te parece?

—Vaya al parecer me equivoqué contigo Susana, no tienes la cabeza de adorno, también piensas —Niel se burlo de ella.

Lady Susana lo fulminó con la mirada —eres un idiota Niel ¿lo sabías ? —y es mejor que nos digas de una maldita vez toda la verdad, si quieres que les ayudemos.

—De acuerdo les contaré todo, pero deben tener mucho cuidado y no repetir una sola palabra a nadie o de lo contrario todo se irá a la basura.

Con una radiante sonrisa y a pesar que su hermano le prohibió volver a aquella casa, Lady Daisy bajó del carruaje.

Aprovechando que la puerta estaba entre abierta ingresó a la casa dispuesta a darle una sorpresa al chico que le agradaba pero la sorprendida fue ella.

Tras escuchar las voces en la biblioteca, identificó cada una de ellas, pegó mas su oreja a la puerta para escuchar con mayor claridad lo que decían.

Sus ojos color miel, estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas al escuchar todo de voz de Niel.

Cubrió su boca para ahogar un grito de rabia que estuvo a punto de escapar de su garganta.

Cuan idiota había sido al creerle todo este tiempo a Niel, cuando el muy desgraciado le dijo que Candy lo buscaba y le coqueteaba, cuando en realidad era él quien la acosaba.

¡Argggg! Por que tuvo que creerle a la víbora de Elisa cuando dijo que ella era testigo que todo cuanto Niel decía era cierto y le llenó la cabeza de telarañas.

¡Por Dios! Por causa de ellos, se había distanciado de sus únicas y verdaderas amigas.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Lady Daisy se obligó a permanecer un rato mas escuchando, necesitaba saber que era los que aquellos 4 planeaban en contra de Candy.

Cuando por fin escuchó lo que tramaban, se dio media vuelta y salió sigilosamente de aquel lugar agradeciendo al cielo que nadie la hubiese visto llegar.

Mientras el carruaje estaba en marcha, Lady Daisy se daba bofetadas mentales. Ella había sido injusta con Candy e incluso arremetió contra Annie y Patty que se pusieron de lado de Candy. Por aquellos días, ella se sintió traicionada ya que como amigas que eran, ella les confió lo enamorada que estaba de Niel y fue por esa razón que le dolió tanto cuando Niel y Elisa le dijeron que Candy gustaba de él y que le coqueteaba y no lo dejaba ni respirar, cuando la verdad era otra.

Antes de llegar a su casa, le ordenó al cochero que la llevara a casa de los Brighton, necesitaba advertirle a Candy lo que planeaban hacerle, pero no tenia el valor de verla a la cara después de lo dura que fue con ella en el pasado.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo frente a la Mansión Brighton, Lady Daisy inhaló y exhaló repetidas ocaciones para infundirse valor, rogando al cielo que Annie no le cerrara la puerta en las narices y si eso pasaba iría entonces a casa de Patty.

Dio un paso atrás, luego de llamar a la puerta. Estrujó sus manos con nerviosismo y aguardó unos segundos.

Al no recibir respuesta, se giró sobre sus talones y estaba por marcharse, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Daisy

La voz inconfundible de Patty hizo que se detuviera y se girara una vez más.

—Hola Patty —dijo con temor a ser rechazada.

—Hola —respondió Lady Patricia sin salir de su asombro, pues recordaba perfectamente las duras palabras dichas por Daisy en el pasado —¿Que te trae por aquí?

—Patty yooooo... —Lady Daisy no tenia idea por donde comenzar —Perdóname Patty, fui muy dura contigo, con Annie y especial con Candy —hizo una pausa —me he dado cuenta muy tarde que ustedes no se merecían aquel trato.

Las palabras de Daisy hicieron que Lady Patricia bajara la guardia. ¿Ella se estaba disculpando?

—Quien es Patty —Annie se asomó a la puerta —¿Tu? —¿Que demonios haces aquí?, fuiste muy clara hace 2 años al decirnos que éramos unas malas amigas, unas traidoras y no sé que tantas cosas más, que no querías saber nada de nosotras.

—Lo siento —Daisy bajó el rostro.

—¡Ah! Así que ahora lo sientes, que conveniente ¿no?

—Annie yo...

Lady Annabella alzó la mano para hacerla callar pero Patty intervino

—Annie no seas tan dura, Daisy ha reconocido que se equivocó y esta aquí para disculparse ¿no es así?.

—Así es —respondió la joven —me equivoqué en el pasado, dejé que Niel y Elisa metieran ideas en mi cabeza y arremetí contra ustedes mis únicas y verdadera amigas, en especial contra Candy, ustedes siempre estuvieron conmigo en todo tiempo de manera incondicional y yo me dejé llevar como una idiota por los chismes de Elisa y Niel. Annie, Patty por favor perdónenme —A Lady Daisy se le cristalizaron los ojos —estoy aquí donde juré que no volvería porque quiero ademas de su perdón, evitar que le hagan daño a Candy

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que ambas amigas se miraran una a otra.

—¿Quien quiere hacerle daño a Candy? —Preguntó Annie alarmada.

—Creo que la puerta de entrada no es el mejor lugar para hablar sobre ese asunto ¿no les parece? —dijo Lady Patricia impidiendo que Daisy respondiese la pregunta de Annie.

—Patty tiene razón —dijo Annie —pasa Daisy —se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Lo haré cuando escuche que me han perdonado.

—No has cambiado nada ¡eh! —Annie sonrió —claro que te perdonamos boba, como no hacerlo, si estas aquí reconociendo que te equivocaste.

—Gracias —Daisy mostró una leve sonrisa —en vista que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, me centraré en el presente y en el futuro para demostrar mi arrepentimiento.

—Y haces muy bien —dijo Annie una vez ingresaron a la casa, y se dirigieron a la privacidad de la biblioteca —Ahora explícanos, como está eso que quieres evitar que le hagan daño a Candy, ¿quien quiere hacerlo y por que?.

Lady Daisy se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a relatarles todo cuanto había escuchado en la Mansión Leagan.

—Muy bien, les frustraremos su planes —dijo Lady Patricia con una sonrisa.

—Aun hay más —dijo Lady Daisy haciendo que Annie y Patty la vieran —escuché cuando Niel les decía que Ben intentó abusar de Candy en el Hyde Park hace 2 años.

—¡Queeeeee! Ambas amigas gritaron al unísono

—Y ha sido el mismo Ben quien le pagó a un mozo de un bar de White para que esparciera el chisme que Candy fue encontrada en una situación comprometedora y fue por esa razón que se fue de Londres de aquella manera hace 2 años.

—Maldito bastardo —La muy tranquila y correcta Lady Patricia estaba rojo de ira —Espera que Anthony se entere de esto, lo va colgar de las pelotas.

—Y cuando Terry lo sepa, recuerda que Daisy escuchó de boca de Niel que Terry y Candy están comprometidos —Annie rió —además de cortarle las pelotas, como mínimo le dará una paliza que lo dejara incapacitado por mucho tiempo —pobre idiota no sabe lo que le espera, pero bien merecido se lo tiene.

Patty se puso de pie —debemos ir a advertirle a Candy lo que planean hacer en su contra. Daisy debes acompañarnos.

—Pero Archie y Stair están por llegar —Dijo Annie —recuerda que quedaron que pasarían por nosotras a la 1 para ir a casa de Candy.

30 minutitos mas tarde los 5 jóvenes arribaban a la Mansión Ardley.

—¿Como que Candy no esta?

—Ha salido con Lord Terrence a la casa de moda de Madam Charlotte.

—¡Diablos! —llegamos tarde.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Nueve

Aquel era el tercer bar de White al que entraba en busca de una pista y algo en su interior le decía, que estaba en el lugar correcto. Solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el rumor se esparció y si encontraba a quien lo había iniciado podría detenerlo obligándolo a que dijera la verdad o se vería en la necesidad de retarlo a un duelo a muerte.

-Milord, cuanto tiempo sin verlo -el dueño del bar se acercó a él -le sirvo lo mismo de siempre.

-No -respondió ocupando una de las sillas -tráeme un tarro de cerveza.

Mientras el señor August Carson se alejaba, su mirada azul barrió todo el establecimiento, se detuvo al ver a Sir Garcia en una de las mesas, ¡vaya que estaba de suerte! Ahi estaba quien había esparcido el rumor por ahora solo a dos familias quienes los conocían lo suficiente como para creer aquel cotilleo y no lo esparcieron como Garcia y Mary James su mujer esperaban lo hicieran. Aquello sin duda le daba a entender que Niel estaba detrás de todo aquel asunto, pero necesitaba pruebas.

-Su cerveza milord.

-Muchas gracias señor Carson -tomó un trago.

-¿Hay algo mas en que le puede ayudar?

-Ahora que lo pregunta, si -respondió.

-Usted dirá milord.

-¿Anoche, Niel estuvo en el bar?

-Si milord.

-¿Estuvo solo?

-No milord, Lord Benedict Luttern estuvo con él.

-¿Sabes si hablaron con Garcia?

-Si lo hicieron -August tocó su mentón -ahora que lo recuerdo, Sir Garcia se acercó a ellos.

-Dígame una cosa señor Carson, Niel y su amigo estuvieron siempre en la mesa o uno de ellos se levantó?

El señor Carson se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

-Ahora que lo pregunta, Lord Luttern se alejó, conversó con Dan por el espacio de 5 minutos.

-¿Cree que puedo hablar unos minutos con Dan?

-Por supuesto, ahora lo envío con usted.

-No, no, aquí no -se apresuró a decir -lo que tengo que preguntarle es algo privado.

-En ese caso, puede usar mi oficina, milord.

-Se lo agradezco señor Carson.

Tras beber un sorbo de cerveza, Lord William Albert Ardley Conde de Aberdeen se dirigió a la oficina del señor August Carson dispuesto a encontrar la respuesta que había ido a buscar y no se movería de aquel lugar hasta obtenerla aunque eso implicara retorcerle el cuello a Dan Juskin.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-Milord, el señor Carson me dijo que quería verme -la voz de Juskin detonaba temor.

-Siéntese -ordenó Albert

El hombre obedeció con total sumisión.

-Creo que tiene una idea de lo que quiero saber ¿verdad?

Juskin asintió sintiendo que tenía dificultad de tragar su propia saliva.

-Lo escucho -Albert estiró sus piernas.

-Anoche Lord Luttern se acercó a mi y me pidió que le dijera a Sir Garcia algo referente a su hermana, me negué a hacerlo, sacó luego unas cuantas libras y las puso en mis manos, me amenazó que si no lo hacía, me acusaría que le había robado ese dinero -Juskin bajó el rostro avergonzado -milord le juro por mis hijos que no quería hacerlo, pero no podia permitirme ir preso por algo que no hice -sacó las libras que Lord Luttern le entregó las cuales estaba dentro de un pañuelo -aquí tiene el dinero, está completo, -desató el nudo del pañuelo y lo extendió en la mesa -no he tocado ni un solo penique, soy pobre milord, pero con mucha dignidad.

-Eso habla muy bien de usted -Albert agradeció el gesto -dígame, ¿estaría dispuesto a repetir lo que me ha dicho, frente a Lord Luttern?

-Milord, lo haría con gusto, pero soy el único sustento de mi familia, ¿que sería de ellos si yo termino apresado acusado de ladrón?.

-No pasara nada de eso.

-Es la palabra de Lord Luttern contra la mía, Milord, nadie creerá a las palabras de un simple mozo.

-No debe temer, no estará solo, contará no solo con mi apoyo, puede estar seguro que también tendrá el apoyo de Lord Terrence Grantchester y creo que sabe el poder con el que su familia cuenta dentro de la aristocracia. -Juskin asintió -Lord Luttern no solo ha ofendido la casa Ardley sino también la casa Grantchester, ya que mi hermana es la prometida de Lord Terrence, Marqués de Grantchester

Los ojos de Juskin estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas ante aquella revelación

-¿Y que pasará conmigo milord? -preguntó con temor -de cierta manera yo inicié el rumor.

-Como le dije hace un instante, no debe temer, nosotros lo protegeremos.

-Si tengo su palabra, cuente conmigo, milord.

-Gracias señor Juskin.

-Gracias a usted milord por ofrecerme la oportunidad de remediar mi error.

Albert salió de aquel lugar rumbo ala casa de moda de Madam Charlotte para reunirse con Terry y ponerlo al tanto de lo que había investigado.

—

La puerta principal se abrió.

-Hola chicos, si buscan a Candy, deben saber que...

-Anthony, Candy está en peligro -Archie lo interrumpió.

-Terry esta con ella y no permitirá que nada malo le pase.

-La van a raptar frente a las narices de Terry y dirán que huyó con su amante con quien se reencontró después de 2 años y dejó plantado al futuro Duque de Grantchester -Soltó Lady Annabella sin más.

-¡Queeeeee! -el grito de Anthony se escuchó por toda la casa, gracias a Dios Lady Elroy y la nana Pony no se encontraban, de lo contrario le hubiese tocado dar explicaciones y en ese momento cada segundo perdido apremiaba.

—

Con la intensión de hacer daño a la reputación de Lady Candice, Lady Elisa, Lady Susana y Lady Luisa, iban a poner en marcha el primer plan cuando vieron el carruaje con el escudo de los Grantchester detenerse frente a la casa de moda de madam Charlotte.

Aquel era su día de suerte, no esperaban que su presa llegará a esa hora.

Las tres chicas sonrieron, ya no tendrían necesidad de esparcir el rumor del parque.

-Luisa ve y alerta a Niel que han llegado antes de lo previsto y que pondremos en marcha el plan definitivo -ordenó Lady Elisa.

5 minutos mas tarde Niel y Ben estaban esperando el momento justo para cazar a su presa.

-Hola Terry

Terry rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar aquel par de voces, y aquella risa irritante, pero se obligó, como el caballero que era a mostrar su mejor cara.

-Buenas tardes señoritas -alzó el labio superior en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Las tres jóvenes extendieron sus manos.

"Lo que me faltaba" -pensó Terry -tomó una a una la mano de aquel trio de víboras para depositar un beso en el dorso de cada una, esperando no caer fulminado ahi mismo ante el veneno que expedía de sus poros.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí -Lady Susana sonrió tontamente al tiempo que abanicaba su rostro -No sabía que acompañabas a Lady Eleonor a la modista.

-No he venido con mi madre sino con mi prometida -respondió con orgullo.

Lady Susana contuvo la respiración para no demostrar su rabia ante aquellas palabras y para disimular su molestia, abanicó con mayor fuerza su rostro enrojecido.

-Hace demasiada calor aquí ¿no les parece? -sus labios mostraban una sonrisa pero sus ojos rabia contenida.

-No estábamos enteradas que lo estuvieras -dijo Lady Luisa -hasta hace apenas 3 meses eras el soltero mas cotizado y escurridizo de Londres

-Pues ya ven, el verdadero amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos y no tiene necesidad de acosarnos de manera asfixiante -miró de re ojo a Lady Susana quien estaba roja hasta las orejas de rabia y con los labios en una línea recta.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada, si se puede saber? -preguntó Lady Elisa con aquella voz nasal tan irritante.

-Claro que pueden saberlo, no veo razón por que ocultarlo -Terry sonrió genuinamente al recordar aquel par de ojos verdes como dos relucientes esmeraldas -Mi prometida es Lady Candice Ardley.

-¡Candice! -Elisa fingió sorpresa -vaya que tiene suerte después de lo que hizo hace 2 años -abanicó su rostro -mira que ser pillada haciendo cosas impropias de una dama con un hombre en el Hide Park -lanzó su dosis de veneno.

Terry se puso frente a ella imponiendo su altura.

-Le recomiendo que tenga mucho cuidado con lo que dice sobre mi prometida, no voy a permitir que ...las palabras de Terry quedaron en el aire al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Madam Charlotte.

-Se la han llevado, se la han llevado.

Terry corrió hasta el interior donde se suponía su prometida estaba probándose el vestido que usaría para la fiesta de compromiso.

Su rostro palideció al ver que ella no estaba ahí

Las 3 jóvenes fingieron desconcierto.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó Lady Susana a la ayudante de la casa de moda.

-Un hombre entró por la parte de atrás y se ha llevado a Lady Candice.

-¡Oh Por Dios! Que terrible.

Lady Candice luchaba por liberarse mientras era arrastrada hacia un carruaje que aguardaba en la parte trasera de la casa de moda. El terror se apoderó de ella, ante la perspectiva de vivir una vez mas la experiencia de hacía 2 años, pero el recuerdo de un par de ojos azul con destellos verdes y la ilusión de una fiesta de compromiso de ensueño, le dieron las fuerzas suficientes para luchar con mayor intensidad hasta conseguir morder la mano de su agresor y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

El inconfundible timbre de aquella voz pusieron todos los sentidos de Albert en alerta. Agudizó su oído y los escuchó una vez más. Venían de la parte trasera de la casa de moda de Madam Charlotte.

-¡Candy! Gritó antes de correr hacia el lugar desde donde provenían los gritos.

A toda velocidad, dos carruajes se dirigían hacia la misma dirección, el pasajero de uno de ellos se lanzó de este antes que terminara de detenerse, segundos después lo hicieron dos jóvenes más seguidos por 3 hermosas damas que alzando sus faldas se dirigieron en dirección contraria a ellos. Sabiendo que encontrarían a las 3 cómplices en el interior de la casa de moda y no las dejarían marcharse así como si nada hubiese pasado.

Terry salió por la puerta trasera y corrió tras el infeliz que llevaba a su prometida de arrastras.

Sus ojos azules se tornaron rojos en un claro efecto de la ira que se apoderó de su ser. Le destrozaría el rostro y cada uno de los huesos a aquel maldito bastardo con sus propias manos. Le cobraría con creces cualquier rasguño por mínimo que fuera.

La portezuela del carruaje se abrió y mientras luchaba por subir a Lady Candice por la fuerza, el fuerte brazo de Terry tiró del agresor y arremetió contra el sin piedad alguna.

Al ver que habían sido descubiertos, quien estaba sosteniendo las riendas de los caballos, como el cobarde que era, decidió huir de aquel lugar antes de ser pescado de la misma manera como lo habían hecho con su amigo. A punto estaba de huir cuando el impacto de un fuerte puño se estrelló en su rostro con tanta fuerza que lo aventó del carruaje. Era Albert, quien de un solo brinco había subido a este impidiendo que el muy desgraciado huyera.

Tan pronto como el cuerpo del hombre calló al suelo, Anthony quien finalmente había llegado, le cayó a golpes sin piedad alguna.

Stair y Archie tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que Anthony lo matara, de la misma forma que Albert tuvo que hacerlo con Terry.

En el interior de la casa de moda, se daba otra batalla campal, Lady Elisa, Lady Susana y Lady Luisa luchaban por huir de aquel lugar, pero no la tendrían fácil Lady Annabella, Lady Patricia y lady Daisy dejando a un lado los modales de damas refinadas las tenían sostenidas por los cabellos y no las dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

-Suéltame estúpida me haces daño -le gritaba Lady Susana a Lady Annabella.

-Patty, que te pasa porque me agredes tu no eres ninguna salvaje -decía Lady Luisa.

-Eres una maldita traidora -una enfurecida Lady Elisa logró soltarse del agarre de Lady Daisy e intentó abofetearla.

"Si alguien trata de atacarte, debes golpearle justo en la nariz con esta parte de tu mano, así conseguirás neutralizarlo, empuña luego tu mano y golpea tan fuerte te sea posible en los ojos, la mandíbula o el estómago y corre" -Lady Daisy recordó las recomendaciones de su hermano Fred.

-En tu miserable vida vuelvas a intentar ponerme una de tus asquerosas manos encima maldita víbora -el golpe fue tan fuerte que Lady Elisa cayó al piso con la nariz fracturada y perdiendo el sentido.

-La mataste -chillaron Lady Susana y Lady Luisa al unísono.

-Solo está desmayada -respondió Lady Daisy y se me apetece hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

-No te atreverías, ¡por Dios! Somos amigas -respondió Lady Susana.

-¿Amigas? -Lady Daisy rió -eso no fue lo que escuché hace unas horas.

-Daisy puedo explicarte todo.

-¿Explicarme que?, lo idiota que fui al creer que ustedes eran mis amigas.

Lady Susana comenzó a decir un sin numero de cosas.

-Daisy, haznos el favor de cerrarle la boca de una maldita vez, su voz es tan irritante -Lady Annie esbozó una sonrisa.

-Será un placer -Lady Daisy aplicó un certero golpe en el ojo izquierdo de lady Susana -se giró luego hasta donde Lady Patricia sostenía a Lady Luisa -¿y tu quieres el tuyo? -sin esperar respuesta le soltó un golpe en la mandíbula.

-¿Estas bien? -Terry un poco mas calmado se acercó a Candy y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Es él -respondió la joven temblando -él fue quien me atacó en el parque -dijo señalando a Ben.

-Maldito bastardo -Terry soltó a Candy y levantó a Ben cual muñeco de trapo -te enseñaré lo que le pasa a bastardos como tú -con una de sus manos, Terry agarró las pelotas de aquel miserable y las apretó con mucha fuerza. Deseaba tener una navaja con él y arrancárselas de un solo impulso.

Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

-Perdón, perdón -comenzó Ben a decir entre llanto de dolor.

Al ver el rostro enfurecido de Terry, Candy tuvo miedo que se manchara las manos con aquel miserable, y ella no quería cargar con aquel peso como lo hizo en el pasado cuando lo creyó muerto.

-Terry, por favor, no lo hagas -suplicó.

Escuchar las palabras suplicantes de Candy, hicieron que Terry volviera del lugar donde la ira lo había llevado. Aflojó el agarré y lanzó al desgraciado al suelo.

-Albert apártalos de mi o no respondo.

-Tranquilo Terry, yo me haré cargo -respondió Albert mas calmado -lleva a Candy a casa y no te separes de ella ni un solo segundo.

-Has que paguen por todo el daño que han causado y no tengas misericordia de ninguno de sus cómplices, si necesitas algo, está de más decirte que la casa Grantchester está a tú disposición.

Se giró hacía Candy.

-Ya todo terminó, a partir de hoy no volverás a estar desprotegida, te lo prometo -depositó un beso en su frente -quien se atreva a intentar algo contra ti o los tuyos lo pagará muy caro porque se estarán metiendo directamente con la familia Grantchester.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diez

Varios días habían pasado desde el incidente en la casa de moda de Madam Charlotte en donde habían capturado no solo al cobarde que intentó abusar de Lady Candice Ardley 2 años atrás, sino también a quienes en el presente fueron sus cómplices para raptarla y difundir luego un chisme que acabaría con la reputación de la menor de los Ardley.

Las súplicas de Lady Sara y su esposo no fueron suficientes para ablandar el corazón de Lady Elroy sino todo lo contrario, pidió, no, exigió que todo el peso de la ley recayera sobre Lord Niel Leagan y Lady Elisa.

De la misma manera los Condes Marlowe pidieron clemencia para con su hija, pero sus ruegos fueron infructuosos.

Al ver el esfuerzo perdidos de los familiares de los otros jóvenes, los padres de Lady Luisa no vieron necesidad de pedir clemencia puesto que sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que ellos sabían el peso que el apellido Grantchester tenía dentro de la corona Inglesa y la capacidad que tenían para destruir a quien o quienes se metían con un miembro de su familia y desafortunadamente, su hija y los demás jóvenes se habían metido con las personas equivocadas.

Por su parte los padres de Lord Benedict Luttern decidieron no mover un solo dedo a favor de su hijo, ya que las acciones de este, trajeron deshonra al apellido de sus antepasados, y eso sería algo con lo que tendrían que cargar por el resto de sus vidas.

Los testimonios de Dan Juskin, Lord Alfred, Lady Daisy Longford, y la presión de las familias de la joven agredida, facilitaron a que el proceso legal contra los 5 jóvenes llegara a su fin en un tiempo record y en total privacidad, ya que hasta el momento el rumor de lo sucedido en el Hyde Park hacía 2 años solo era del conocimiento de 2 familias y Sir Garcia y su esposa Mary James, a estos últimos y conociendo la reputación de cotillas que ostentaban, se les advirtió que si esparcían aquella infamia, serian acusados de injurias y calumnias contra la integridad de la próxima Duquesa de Grantchester, aquella advertencia fue mas que suficiente para callarles la boca.

Los 5 jóvenes acusados, fueron declarados culpables de todos los delitos que les imputaron y sentenciados a pasar el resto de sus vidas en las mazmorras mas frías de todo el Reino Unido.

Lord Alfred Longford sintió tristeza al escuchar la sentencia de quienes fueron en el pasado sus mejores amigos, pero sintió a su vez un gran alivio el no haber sido parte de aquel siniestro plan, de lo contrario él estaría ocupando una de las sillas en el banquillo de los acusados.

Tres días después...

Dando indicaciones de aquí para allá se encontraba Lady Elroy, como anfitriona de aquella noche, no quería dar lugar a una sola falla. No se le apetecía que un pequeño olvido por mínimo que fuera echara a perder la mejor noche de su vida luego de la muerte de los padres de sus sobrinos. Finalmente después de tantos años le cumpliría dos de cuatro promesas a su cuñada. No solo presentaría a su pequeña hija en sociedad sino también celebraría su compromiso matrimonial.

Alzó la mirada al cielo —Priscilla estoy a punto de cumplir dos de las cuatro promesas que te hice y espero me alcance la vida para cumplir las otras dos —dijo para sus adentros.

La hora de la fiesta llegó. Uno a uno los comensales comenzaron ha hacer su arribo a la Mansion Ardley que abría sus puertas después de muchos años de no hacerlo. Como era de esperarse unos llegaban por alimentar su curiosidad, ya que querían comprobar por ellos mismos los cotilleos que finalmente el escurridizo y el mas cotizado soltero de toda Londres le decía adiós a su soltería por la hermana menor de un Conde Escocés de quién conocían muy poco y quien a su vez jamas hubo sido presentada en sociedad.

Dorothy se encontraba dando los últimos toques al peinado de la joven rubia, quien se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios al ser consiente que sería el centro de las miradas no solo de los caballeros Ingleses sino también de muchas damas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que estarían presentes esa noche.

—Luces encantadora —la voz de la nana Pony hizo que la joven alzara el rostro y la mirase a travez del reflejo del enorme espejo —tu madre estaría feliz de verte en estos momentos.

—Ella siempre ha estado conmigo aquí —Lady Candice tocó con su mano la parte izquierda de su pecho —Y tu y Tia Elroy han cuidado de mi de la misma manera que estoy segura mi madre lo hubiera hecho.

—Mi niña —Pony se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos —daría mi vida por ti de ser necesario.

—Lo sé nana, me lo has demostrado tantas veces desde que tengo uso de razón, tu eres como mi segunda madre.

Los ojos de Pony se cristalizaron ante aquellas palabras.

—Tus hermanos y tu son como los hijos que nunca tuve.

—Nana, ¿alguna vez estuviste casada?.

—No —respondió la mujer con sinceridad.

—¿Como? —¿Nunca te enamoraste?.

—Lo hice cuando nació Albert —respondió con una sonrisa —me enamoré de ese pequeño de ojos azules y mirada curiosa —suspiró —luego me enamoré por segunda vez cuando nació Anthony, sus dulces ojos azul cielo y su sonrisa dulce me cautivaron, pero sin duda la tercera vez que me enamoré y supe que ese amor duraría para siempre, fue cuando tu naciste, te veías tan bella con aquellos mechones rubios y tus ojos verdes como las mismísimas esmeraldas, eras tan parecida a tu madre cuando nació que era imposible no amarte y consentirte.

—No me refiero a esa clase de amor.

—Sé muy bien a lo que te refieres, mi niña y la verdad no, nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, he sido feliz con lo que Dios nuestro señor a puesto en mis manos, estoy convencida que mi misión en esta vida es y será velar por cada uno de ustedes y amarlos como si hubiesen salido de mis entrañas.

—Y nosotros te amamos como si fueras nuestra segunda madre, eso ni lo dudes.

Tres toques a la puerta hicieron que ambas dejaran du charla de lado.

—Pequeña ya es ...las palabras de Albert se quedaron en el aire al ver a su pequeña hermana vistiendo un hermoso vestido color durazno —¡Wow! Te ves hermosa —sonrió —cada vez te pareces mas a mamá.

—Gracias —lady Candice se ruborizó por el cumplido. —¿Que es eso que traes ahí? —preguntó curiosa señalando una pequeña caja que su hermano sostenía.

—Oh si, es cierto —Albert rió —Es un obsequio que nuestra madre me pidió te entregara cuando llegara este momento —Albert extendió sus manos ofreciendo la caja.

—¡Oh Dios!, es hermoso —dijo Candy al ver el collar de esmeraldas a juego con los pendientes y una pequeña tiara.

—Mamá dijo que nuestro padre lo mandó hacer especialmente para ti.

Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron al recordar a sus padres.

—Oh no pequeña, no es momento de ponernos tristes, sé que nuestros padres no querrían eso.

—Albert tiene razón mi niña —Pony le limpió las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas —es mejor que bajen ahora, seguro los invitados ya han comenzado a llegar en especial uno de hermosos ojos azul verdosos —le guiñó un ojo —sin duda Pony sabía cual era la medicina perfecta para alegrarle el día a su pequeña rubia —Los ojos de Lady Candice adquirieron aquel brillo que solo los enamorados son capaces de mostrar —.Permíteme ayudarte con esto —sacó el collar los pendientes y al tiara y la coloco en el lugar correspondiente —Ahora si, luces como una verdadera princesa de ensueño.

—Nos vamos —Albert ofreció su brazo para que se apoyase en él.

Lady Candice entrelazó el suyo y juntos emprendieron la marcha.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —le preguntó Albert al sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente.

—Como no estarlo —musitó ella —toda la alta sociedad Londinense está ahí abajo.

—¿Y que con eso? No estarás sola, estoy seguro que Terry no se apartará de ti ni un segundo.

—Lo sé —respondió ella entre suspiros, la pura mención de aquel nombre hacía que sus músculos se relajaran.

Terry se encontraba conversando con Stair, Archie y Anthony, cuando escuchó que el mayordomo anunciaba el arribo de Lady Candice y Lord Albert Ardley conde de Aberdeen, se giró y la miró. Las pulsaciones de su corazón incrementaron a tal punto que el joven creyó que sus amigos podían escucharlo.

Ella, la joven que le había robado el corazón cuando él menos se lo esperaba ya que llevaba años Resistiéndose Al Amor argumentando que era demasiado joven para perder su preciada soltería, estaba ahí de pie junto a su hermano mayor, aquel a quien un día fue a visitar sin imaginar que el Amor le pegaría tan fuerte. Aquella mirada verde esmeralda que lo cautivó desde la primera vez que se vio reflejado en ellas, y que a pesar de ocultar un dolor tan grande transmitían una paz y una dulzura infinita, era dirigida solamente a él a pesar de haber mas caballeros presentes. Aquello sin duda le hinchó no solo el pecho sino otra parte de su anatomía.

—Debes aprender a controlar a tu amigo de entrepierna, en una de estas romperás la cremallera de tu pantalón.

¡Diablos! —Terry maldijo por lo bajo. Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre ser pillado por quien ahora era su cuñado. Anthony quien reía entre dientes junto a Stair y Archie. ¿Habría algún castigo peor que ese, ser sorprendido en el momento mas vergonzoso por la mirada y risas burlonas de Anthony y sus condenados primos? —Se obligó a hacer las caderas hacía atrás para ocular su irreverente miembro.

—Y tu ni te hagas el santo, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta la manera como tu amigo también se vuelve insolente y eres incapaz de controlarlo cuando vez a Lady Daisy Longford?

—¡Eh! —las mejillas de Anthony se sonrojaron furiosamente provocando que Terry se sintiera vencedor de aquella pequeña batalla. Él siempre ganaba...bueno no siempre. Había perdido una batalla contra el Amor pero fue frente a una contendiente condenadamente hermosa y en quien se centró nuevamente.

—Jajajaja —Stair y Archie rieron.

Al llegar al último escalón Terry posó su brazo para que Lady Candice se apoyara en él.

—Esta noche seré la envidia de todos los caballeros solteros.

—¿Solo esta noche?.

—Me temo que no —respondió él con una sonrisa de lado.

Albert llamó la atención de todos para primeramente presentar a su hermana y posteriormente anunciar el compromiso entre ella y Lord Terrence Grantchester.

Entre aplausos y suspiros, Terry sacó un anillo de compromiso proveniente de los tesoros de la familia Grantchester, el cual pasaba de generación en generación y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su ahora prometida, para posteriormente abrir el baile con el tan esperado vals.

Desde el otro lado del salon de baile, Lady Elroy sonreía complacida al ver a la menor de sus sobrinos radiante de felicidad. Giro el rostro y se encontró con Anthony que bailaba con Lady Daisy. A pesar de no haberse casado nunca, Lady Elroy podía reconocer una mirada enamorada, y así eran las miradas que ambos jóvenes se dirigían mientras bailaban un vals.

—Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿no le parece? —Pony se acercó a ella.

Lady Elroy asintió —creo que es hora que nos ocupemos de conseguir una buena esposa para Albert, ya sabes, el condado de Aberdeen necesita un heredero —miró a su alrededor —tal vez entre los invitados encontramos a la candidata indicada.

Pony barrió con la mirada el salon de baile, hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver unas cuantas viudas abanicando sus pestañas de manera descarada a Albert quien como el caballero que era les dedicaba una sonrisa amable la cual era mas que evidente confundían con coqueteo.

—Me temo que hoy no encontrará nada apropiado para mi niño, excepto aquel par de jovencitas —dijo señalando a un grupo de jóvenes de la edad de Candy —y conociendo a Albert dudo mucho que las vea como posibles candidatas.

—Que me dices de aquella hermosa castaña —dirigió su mirada hasta donde Lady Karen se encontraba.

—Es linda, pero no es el tipo de dama que Albert necesita.

—Tienes razón —Lady Elroy siguió mirando a su alrededor .

—Tal vez tengamos mayor suerte el día de la boda de Candy —Pony sonrió.

Dos meses después...

Se puso de pie para apreciar con mayor detalle cada una de las telas dentro de la casa de moda de Madam Charlotte, cuando de pronto vio como un carruaje estaba a punto de arrollar a una dama que iba ensimismada leyendo un libro sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del establecimiento y se lanzó sobre la distraída dama, evitando que fuera arrollada.

—Que demonios cree que ha... —los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos —¿Albert, en verdad eres tu?.

El corazón de Conde del Aberdeen comenzó a latir desbocadamente. El tiempo se detuvo para él en ese instante. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir. Ella estaba mas bella que la última vez que la vio, aquella ultima vez donde él iba a declararle su amor, pero ella había ido para despedirse de él ya que iría a Italia para realizar su sueño, algo que él consideraba una locura, ya que debía vencer primero los prejuicios de una sociedad extremadamente machista que no veía con buenos ojos que una mujer se abriera camino por su cuenta en un mundo dominado por hombres; pero al juzgar por el libro que sostenía con una mano, y un maletín en la otra, era mas que evidente que lo había logrado. Pero... ¿seguiría soltera? y de estarlo, —¿tendría él ahora la oportunidad de conquistar su corazón?

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Once

Tras escuchar los murmullos provenientes de la parte de afuera del establecimiento, Lady Candice, sintió pánico. El rechinar de las ruedas del carruaje fue tan fuerte que hizo que toda ella se estremeciera.

—Es Lord Albert —dijo la ayudante de Madam Charlotte ingresando al cuarto.

Tras escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, Lady Candice alzó la falda del vestido de novia que se estaba probando y salió con tal velocidad que Madam Charlotte no lo vio venir.

—Milady no puede salir así, es de mala suerte que el novio la vea antes del gran día —la pobre mujer cubrió su rostro. De nada le sirvieron sus intentos por detenerla. Lady Candice había atravesado las cortinas sin ningún miramiento seguida por Lady Elroy y la nana Pony

Lady Candice palideció al ver la cantidad de personas que se habían arremolinado en el lugar de los hechos. Como pudo se abrió paso. Al llegar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su hermano mayor yacía en el suelo sobre una dama, quien en ese momento de un tirón lo removía y se ponía de pie para arremeter contra él.

—Quien demonios cree que ha...

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó con evidente sorpresa la nana Pony a espaldas de Candy.

—Nana, Albert está bien salvo que ahora tiene que enfrentarse a una fieresilla —Candy rió al ver como su hermano se ponía en pie.

Pony dejó caer dos lágrimas. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que Albert había sufrido años atrás, cuando salió de la Villa Ardley con muchas ilusiones y regresó con el corazón destrozado.

—Nana —Candy se acercó a ella —¿te sientes bien?

—Pony, porque lloras —Lady Elroy finalmente llegó hasta ellas —¿le ha sucedido algo a Albert?

—No milady, es solo que...—incapaz de terminar la frase, señaló a la joven.

Lady Elroy parpadeó tres veces para asegurarse que lo que sus cansados ojos veían no era un espejismo.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Candy al ver sus rostros de sorpresa —giró su rostro al escuchar como la dama se dirigía a su hermano.

—Albert, ¿en verdad eres tu?

¿Que diantres? —Lady Candice arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Hola Vickie, es bueno verte después de tantos años.

A Lady Victoria Kelly se le cortó la respiración al escuchar como era llamada, solo los mas allegados a ella lo hacían.

—¡Be..Bert! —balbuceó.

Albert suspiró al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre en los labios de ella. ¿Cuantas veces había alucinado escucharlo una vez mas pronunciado en aquellos tentadores labios?

Pony y Lady Elroy reaccionaron y comenzaron a despejar el lugar. Cotillas era lo último que necesitaban en ese momento.

—Señores, pueden volver a sus menesteres, como pueden ver todo está bajo control.

Cuando finalmente el último curioso se marchó, con la mirada le indicaron a Albert que mantener una charla en medio de la calle no era una buena idea.

Lady Victoria aceptó el brazo ofrecido y se dejó guiar al interior de la casa de moda de Madam Charlotte.

—Que pequeño es el mundo —musitó ella cuando se acomodaron en el sillón color marfil.

—Lo es —respondió él —¿hace cuanto regresaste de Italia?

—Hace dos días —respondió —fui a buscarte y me informaron que habías venido a Londres y...

—¿A buscarme? —la interrumpió —¿Para que? —preguntó con temor a su respuesta.

—Te prometí que lo haría cuando lograra mi sueño.

Él asintió —¿Has venido sola?

—Por supuesto que no, mi...

—Claro imagino que tu esposo no te permite viajar sola —dijo él interrumpiéndola.

—¿Mi esposo? —Lady Victoria Kelly frunció el ceño —¿de donde sacas que estoy casada?

—¿Y no es así? —Albert apretó la mandíbula.

—Bert —ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos —despedirme de ti aquella tarde, fue la decisión mas difícil que tuve que tomar —por una parte estaba mi sueño de abrirme camino en un mundo dominado por hombres —apretó los labios —y por otra —hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos como solía hacerlo en el pasado —mis sueños de ser feliz con el chico de mis sueños.

Albert abrió los ojos como plato, incrédulo ante sus palabras —¿Ella acababa de decir que él era el chico de sus sueños?

—Pero creo que yo no era el suyo, puesto que no hizo nada por detenerme aquella tarde —sonrió con tristeza.

Albert se sintió de pronto mareado, si no hubiese estado sentado a su lado se habría caido de bruces. Si ella supiera que él tuvo que guardarse lo que iba a decirle aquella tarde, porque no quería ser un impedimento para que ella realizara su sueño. Su yo interno lo abofeteó para que reaccionara de una bendita vez. "Ella está abriendo su corazón, que esperas idiota, tu haz lo mismo de una maldita vez o piensas quedarte para vestir Santos, si ese es tu plan te aviso que no hay plaza disponible y aunque la hubiera no cumples los requisitos" —le gritó una vocecita en su interior rodando los ojos —"hasta tu entre pierna me da la razón, lo vez" —se burló.

—Tu novia es muy bonita —musitó Lady Victoria.

—¡Mi novia! —¿de que novia estaba hablando? —se preguntó confundido.

—Si, la chica que acaba de ingresar al medidor con Lady Elroy y la nana Pony.

—No...no es mi novia, es mi hermana Candy.

—¡Candy! —ella solo tenía quince años cuando la vi por ultima vez y fue justo cuando tu regresaste de Eton.

—Y de eso han pasado siete años.

—¿Esta por casarse?

Albert asintió —Vickie no hablemos sobre Candy, sino de nosotros.

—¡Nosotros! —repitió ella abriendo los ojos —a que te refieres exactamente.

Albert le tomó las manos y besó cada una de ellas.

—Victoria, aquella tarde, yo también tomé la decisión mas difícil de mi vida. Tuve que callar lo que iba a decirte, porque no pensaba ser yo quien te cortara de tajo tus alas y te robara el sueño de convertirte en quien eres ahora. No tienes idea de todas las noches que desee subir a un barco que me llevara a Italia e ir por ti y decirte lo que no te dije entonces, pero la muerte de mi padre me lo impidió, no podía dejar sola a mi madre y cuando creí que todo estaba bien con ella, seis meses mas tarde enfermó y murió de manera inesperada y me vi de pronto asumiendo la responsabilidad de toda mi familia.

—Albert —los ojos de Lady Victoria Kelly se empañaron de lágrimas al comprender la intensidad de las palabras de él —Yo... yo..

—Shhhh, no digas nada —puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para silenciarla —Vickie, aquella tarde iba a decirte lo enamorado que estaba de ti e iba a pedirte que aceptaras ser mi novia, pero tu hablaste primero y me compartiste tu sueño.

—¿Estabas?.

—Aun lo estoy —respondió él —pero no sé si tus sentimientos hacia mi han cambiado.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—¿Tengo entonces una oportunidad?

—Siempre la has tenido.

Albert cerró los ojos y dejó caer dos lágrimas producto de la inmensa alegría.

—Vickie, te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón y ni el tiempo ni la distancia han podido cambiarlo.

—Y yo también lo he echo Bert, pero me vi obligada a guardar mis sentimientos, ya sabes, no es propio de una dama —sonrió mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—además tuve temor a no ser correspondida.

—Eso jamas hubiera sucedido —dijo él sacando su pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella y rozar por primera vez sus labios en un casto beso.

El carraspeó de dos gargantas y una particular risa cantarina hizo que Albert se separara de inmediato e irguiera su postura al recordar que no estaban solos.

Dos semanas después...

Era la enésima vez que Terry miraba su reloj de bolsillo, dándose cuenta que Candy tenia diez minutos de retraso. Giró su rostro y miró uno a uno a los invitados, cuando finalmente su mirada se posó en la puerta de la entrada de la Iglesia, la vio de pie sujeta al brazo de Albert.

Su padre se acercó a él y palmeó su hombro —te lo dije, es normal que las novias se retrasen unos minutos.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se iluminaron al verlo de pie frente al altar vestido con un elegante e impecable Frac color blanco ajustado perfectamente a su atlético y perfecto cuerpo. Los mechones de sus cabellos castaños caian libremente. Sus impresionantes ojos azules con destellos verdes estaban fijos en ella. De no haber sido porque estaba bien sujeta del brazo de Albert, Candy estaba segura que se habría caído ahi mismo. El efecto de aquella profunda y penetrante mirada hacia que sus piernas temblasen como gelatina. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta él y tomó la mano que le ofrecía, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo.

Ambos se miraban de reojo incapaces de concentrarse al cien por ciento en las palabras que el clérigo decía.

El momentos de pronunciar los votos llegó y cada uno, mirándose directamente a los ojos hicieron la promesa de amarse, respetarse, y permanecer juntos todo el resto de la vida y aún mas allá si les era permitido.

Mientras el clérigo retomaba la palabra, Terry deseaba con el corazón y el alma que las tan esperadas palabras fueran pronunciadas. Un suspiro salió de la garganta de ella en el momento en que las tan esperadas palabras fueron dichas.

—Por el poder que me confiere ser ministro de Dios ante los hombres, los declaro marido y mujer, por tanto, lo que Dios unió no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

Con mucha delicadeza, Terry alzó el velo que cubría su hermoso rostro. Acercó su rostro al de ella y besó sus labios con mucha ternura. El sonidos de suspiros de las damas y vítores por parte de los caballeros, se escuchó dentro de la Iglesia.

Uno a uno los convidados al enlace matrimonial fueron saliendo de la capilla de la casa Grantchester luego de felicitar a los nuevos esposos y se dirigieron al salon de baile que se encontraba exquisitamente decorado para la ocasión.

Tras bailar su primer vals como esposos y el respectivo brindis, Candy lanzó el bouquet de rosas blancas. Lady Victoria Kelly no tuvo necesidad de esforzarse tanto entre las damas solteras que alucinaban por quedarse con el maravilloso arreglo floral, ya que este, cayó directamente en sus manos.

Pasada la media noche y cuando por fin el último de los invitados se marchó, Terry alzó a su amada esposa en brazos y subió cada uno de los escalones que lo separaban de la habitación que había sido preparada para ellos.

Con su mano libre, Candy le ayudó a abrir la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se maravillaron al ver cada uno de los detalles dentro de aquella habitación.

—Mi madre se encargó de acondicionarla para nosotros —dijo Terry respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta de ella.

—Es realmente hermosa —musitó ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

Con delicadeza Terry la puso en pie y la contempló detenidamente.

Candy bajó la mirada visiblemente avergonzada por lo que sabía vendría. Pues a pesar de no tener experiencia en aquellos menesteres, Lady Elroy y la nana Pony habían tenido una larga charla con ella sobre los deberes de una mujer para con su esposo.

Terry le tomó el mentón y alzó este para que lo viera a los ojos.

—No temas Candy, todo estará bien —besó sus labios —¿confías en mi?

—Si —musitó ella en un hilo de voz al sentir escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento de él entre su cuello y su oreja izquierda.

Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por él, sabiendo que jamás le haría daño de manera voluntaria, se lo había demostrado de todas las formas posibles.

Uno a uno, los botones del vestido fueron cediendo. Con suavidad, Terry removió primero uno y luego el otro tirante de su vestido y éste cayó al suelo, quedando ella ataviada con un corset blanco, sus bragas y el liguero que sostenía sus medias.

El pudor se hizo presente en ella y antes que hiciera cualquier cosa, Terry negó con su cabeza y ella se quedó inmóvil, obedeciendo a su pedido silencioso.

—Eres realmente hermosa, no solo por fuera, lo eres también por dentro. Soy el hombre mas afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra y pensar que durante mucho tiempo estuve resistiéndome al sentimiento que nació en mi desde el primer día que te vi en la biblioteca de tu casa, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que un hombre no puede ir por la vida Resistiéndose Al Amor cuando este es verdadero y profundo —conforme hablaba Terry besaba cada centímetro de la piel expuesta —Te amo Candy y le agradezco a Dios el que te haya puesto en mi camino, ahora comprendo que cuando no te toca, aunque te pongas de frente y cuando te toca aunque te quites, te resistas o hullas siempre llegará a ti sin que te lo propongas siquiera —la última prenda que cubría su desnudez cayó al suelo.

Con movimientos rápidos, Terry se deshizo de su ropa y quedó al igual que ella completamente desnudo.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se oscurecieron al igual que lo hicieron los de él.

Con suavidad, Terry la depositó en el lecho y comenzó el ritual tan temido pero a la vez cargado de expectación para las jóvenes damas.

Luego de besar y explorar el cuerpo de su esposa por primera vez, Terry se posicionó sobre ella. Sus jadeos y la humedad en su entre pierna le indicaron que estaba mas que lista para recibirlo.

Sabiendo que era su primera vez, Terry comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente. Se detuvo al sentir la barrera de su virginidad. No quería lastimarla, pero no había manera de evitarlo en ese momento. Y para no prolongar su dolor, hizo sus caderas hacia atrás y en una sola envestida entro en ella.

Candy enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él, apretó la mandíbula y acalló un gemido de dolor entre el cuello de él.

—Perdóname Candy —él buscó sus labios y los besó con ternura —no fue mi intención hacerte daño, y si hubiese existido una manera para evitarlo, te juro por Dios que lo habría hecho.

—Está bien —susurró ella —sé que después de hoy no volverá a doler.

Él sintió gran alivio al escuchar su dulce voz.

—¿Y ahora que sigue? —preguntó luego de sentir que la punzada de dolor desaparecía.

—Tocaremos juntos el cielo —respondió él comenzando a moverse primero lento para que ella se adaptara a la intromisión. Aumentó poco a poco su ritmo al sentir como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba bajo el suyo y poco a poco se unía a sus envistes.

El miembro de él entraba y salía de ella. Arriba y abajo. El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos desnudos era sofocante. Sus cuerpos se encontraban sudorosos. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada. Sus corazones palpitaban con tal intensidad, que cada uno podía escuchar el de el otro.

Después de unos minutos, el orgasmo se hizo presente en los dos. Fueron inundados por oleadas de placer que los hizo sentir que tocaban el cielo juntos, tal y como Terry lo había dicho.

Permanecieron unidos por un tiempo más. Terry besó sus labios y salió de ella.

Candy experimentó una especie de vacío en el momento en que él salió completamente de ella y se recostó junto a ella y acomodó su rubia cabellera sobre su pecho desnudo y comenzó a acariciar sus rizos dorados.

—¿Siempre será así? —preguntó ella alzando levemente el rostro.

—No —respondió él comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería —cada vez será mejor que la otra —le guiñó un ojo y rió pícaramente.

—¿Me enseñaras que debo hacer para complacerte? —preguntó ella de la misma forma.

—Por su puesto —respondió él sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a dar muestras de volver a repetir lo que acababan de hacer, pero se obligó a controlar su instinto ya que sabía que era muy pronto y ella estaría aun adolorida por muy tranquila que se veía.

—Te Amo Terry —musitó ella besando su pecho desnudo —no sabes cuan agradecida le estoy al creador por haberte llevado aquella tarde a Escocia en donde le diste un sentido a mi atribulada vida. Eres el ser mas maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que te sientas orgulloso de mi.

—No tienes que hacer nada —susurró él besando la coronilla de su cabeza —me siento orgulloso de ti, eres el ser mas noble, dulce y amoroso que jamás haya conocido. —con suavidad, alzó la barbilla de ella para que lo mirase a los ojos. Verde y azul se encontraron — Te amo Candy y dedicaré cada uno de mis días para demostrártelo no solo con palabras sino también con hechos. —Inclinó su cabeza para unir sus labios a los de ella y sellar con un beso sus palabras.

Fin.

Muy bien mis bellas lectoras, hemos llegado al final de esta historia la cual espero hayan disfrutado al máximo. Nos queda únicamente el Epílogo el cual compartiré con ustedes tan pronto me sea posible.

No olviden dejar sus likes y comentarios los cuales aprecio en gran manera.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo incondicional que me brindan hasta este momento. A pesar de no conocernos en persona, quiero que sepan que les tengo gran estima y las siento como parte de mi familia.

Les envío muchos abrazos, besos y abundantes bendiciones a la distancia ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Resistiéndose Al Amor

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Epílogo

Cuatro meses mas tarde, los esposos Grantchester viajaban rumbo a Escocía. La repentina boda de Lady Victoria Kelly con Albert sorprendió a mas de uno, por la manera tan rápida como se dieron las cosas.

Durante la fiesta de compromiso, Lady Victoria se había desmayado antes de bajar al salon de baile. Todos excepto Lady Elroy y la nana Pony se alarmaron en gran manera, pues la joven había sido hasta ahora una muchacha sana y sin complicaciones.

El diagnostico médico solo les confirmó lo que sospechaban, Lady Victoria Kelly estaba en cinta y tanto Lady Elroy como la nana Pony sabían de sobra que no era producto del Espíritu Santo, ya que ni Albert era José ni Lady Victoria era Maria y el bebé tampoco sería el Salvador del mundo, sino que de ser varón, sería el futuro heredero de la dinastía Ardley y de no serlo, estaban seguras que Albert estaría complacido en seguir trabajando hasta conseguirlo, solo que ya no tendría necesidad de hacerlo a escondidas como ellas lo habían pillado saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación de Lady Victoria no una, sino varias veces mientras ella los visitaba.

Lejos de enfadarse por lo poco caballeroso de la conducta de Albert, ambas mujeres sonrieron la primera vez que lo pillaron ya que creyendo que se trataba de un ladrón habían salido de sus habitaciones con palos en mano, decididas a hacerle frente.

—Ya era hora —había dicho Pony aquella noche con una pícara sonrisa —que recupere el tiempo perdido ¿no le parece?

Por un segundo a Lady Elroy se le cruzó por la cabeza las normas de la sociedad, pero ante las palabras dichas por Pony, envió al demonio los prejuicios.

—Tienes razón Pony, Aberdeen necesita un heredero, así que para que perder el tiempo en tonterías..

Pony rió de buena gana, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de aquella manera tan despreocupada.

Tras las llegada de Candy y Terry a la Villa Ardley, las risas inundaron cada rincón de aquella enorme casa.

Terry se desvivía por complacer cada uno de los antojos de su esposa que lucia una pequeña y casi invisible barriguita de tres meses.

Horas mas tarde los Cornwall en compañía de sus respectiva prometidas y Lady Daisy junto a su hermano Alfred, arribaron a la Villa.

Cada uno fue instalado en sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Tal vez y tengamos suerte y veamos a Anthony una de estas noches saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación de Daisy y en dos meses estemos nuevamente celebrando otra improvisada boda —Pony comenzó a reír por sus propias palabras.

Lady Elroy se le unió —Que cosas dices Pony, aunque debo reconocer que no es del todo una idea tan descabellada.

Las dos comenzaron a reír.

—De que tanto se ríen ustedes dos —Anthony ingresó al salon de te donde ambas mujeres disfrutaban de una humeante tasa.

—Le decía a t Tía, que deberías de seguir el ejemplo de Albert —soltó Pon sin más.

—¡Nana! —las mejillas de Anthony se encendieron furiosamente.

—¿Que? —replicó Pony con una sonrisa —yo no veo a ningún monje por aquí.

—Contigo es imposible —Anthony comenzó a reír —pensándolo bien —tocó su nariz —no sería mala idea —ladeó el rostro —pero tendrían que hospedar a Fred a la habitación mas apartada, o de lo contrario creo que me matara antes de intentarlo siquiera.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

Anthony comenzó a reír, pues les estaba tomando el pelo a ambas... aunque pensándolo bien, si ellas alejaban a Fred, él no tendría ningún problema en entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación de Daisy.

La ceremonia fue de carácter familiar. Tanto los Kelly's como los Ardley's disfrutaron de una ambiente agradable.

Dos días mas tarde los viajeros regresaron a Londres.

Seis mese después..

—Terry —Candy comenzó a llamarlo con desespero.

—¡Candy! —exclamó él al verla en un charco de agua y doblándose de dolor . —Madre —Terry comenzó a gritar. Sus gritos desesperados se escucharon por todo el castillo Grantchester.

—¿Que sucede Terry, que son esos... ¡Oh Por Dios! —Lady Eleonor exclamó —rápido avísale a Pony y a Lady Victoria que ya es hora, ellas sabrán que hacer.

—No quiero alejarme de Candy.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, quédate con ella —dijo Eleonor —yo iré por ellas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, Lady Eleonor agradecía que Pony y Lady Victoria hubiesen llegado 2 semanas antes para cuidar de Candy y atenderla cuando se llegara la hora del parto.

—Pony, Pony —lady Eleonor comenzó a dar gritos antes de llegar a la cocina en donde Pony mantenía una charla con Maria, el ama de llaves del castillo Grantchester y con quien se había hecho amiga.

—Milady , ¿que sucede?

—Ya es hora —respondió Lady Eleonor con la respiración agitada por el gran esfuerzo —Hay que avisar a Lady Victoria.

Pony maldijo por todo lo bajo.

—Acaba de salir con Albert.

—¿Que vamos hacer ahora?

—María, prepare agua caliente y paños limpios y llévelos de inmediato a la habitación de mi niña —Pony comenzó a dar indicaciones.

—Y yo, que puedo hacer para ayudarla —preguntó Lady Eleonor.

—Venga conmigo, necesitaré ayuda.

Mientras subían as escaleras, los gritos de dolor de Candy inundaron los oídos de Pony.

—Mi pobre niña —musitó

Si tocar siquiera la puerta, ambas mujeres ingresaron a la habitación. Ver la palidez de Candy aterrorizó a la siempre optimista Pony .

—Es la tercera vez que se desmaya —dijo Terry con preocupación —¿Es eso normal? —preguntó.

Mientras el carruaje salía del castillo Grantchester, Lady Victoria recordó que había olvidado algo.

—Albert, debemos regresar, he olvidado el libro que debo entregarle al doctor Marti.

Albert le comunicó al cochero que regresara al castillo. En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo, una azorada Maria les salió al encuentro.

—Milady, gracias al cielo que han regresado.

—¿Que sucede Maria? —preguntó Albert.

—Milord, Lady Candice ... el bebé.. —Maria comenzó a llorar.

Albert y su esposa ingresaron a la casa y subieron las escaleras a toda prisa olvidando por completo el estado de gestación de ella.

—¿Como están?

El duque de Grantchester abrazaba a su esposa

—Su excelencia —Albert se acercó a ellos —¿le ha sucedido algo a Candy o al bebé?

Al ver como Lady Eleonor comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su esposo, Lady Victoria se apresuró y abrió la puerta. Candy yacía inconsciente en la cama bañada en sudor y con el rostro pálido mientras Pony intentaba reanimarla y Terry se sujetaba los cabellos y caía de rodillas a un lado de la cama.

—Candy, amor, no me hagas esto, prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre

Los desgarradores gritos de Terry alertaron a Albert y en un impulso ingresó a la habitación.

—Candy, despierta —ordenaba el joven marqués entre un llanto desgarrador.

Lady Victoria se a acercó a Pony quien la puso al tanto de la situación de su joven cuñada.

—Albert, saca a Terry de la habitación... ahora —ordenó.

—No, no voy a dejar a Candy sola.

—Si quieres quedarte debes tranquilizarte —Lady Victoria habló como médico.

Terry asintió.

Candy comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento y dio un grito de dolor.

—Terry, sujeta una de sus manos y tu Albert, sujeta la otra. Nana Pony, necesito que me ayude a que Candy mantenga sus piernas abiertas —cada uno obedeció a las indicaciones de Lady Victoria.

—Candy necesito que me ayudes, la vida de tu bebé depende que permanezcas consciente y pujes con tanta fuerza sea posible, ¿lo entiendes?

Débilmente, Candy asintió.

Vickie se puso frente a ella —Candy, sujétate fuertemente de la mano Terry y Albert — Candy obedeció —ahora Candy, puja ahora.

Las uñas de Candy se enterraron en la mano de Terry y de Albert.

—Una vez mas Candy, puja con todas tus fuerzas.

El llanto de un bebé hizo que Lady Eleonor y el Duque de Grantchester se miraran uno a otro.

—Es hermoso —Lady Vickie colocó al pequeño bebé en el pecho de Candy.

—Nuestro bebé —musitó Candy visiblemente fatigada por el gran esfuerzo —Terry nuestro bebé —dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Candy está bien —dijo Lady Victoria antes de que Terry se alterara —solo necesita reposar, eso es todo.

Dos años después..

Mientras sus padres estaban en el jardín ultimando los últimos detalles para festejar el segundo año de su primogénito, Lady Eleonor se ponía de pie para ir tras él.

—Ven aquí pequeño bribón.

—Déjalo Elie, es natural que quiera explorar un poco.

—Te tengo —Lady Eleonor como la protectora abuela que era lo alzó en brazos —cada día estas mas hermoso y se me apetece comerte a besos.

El pequeño Terry comenzó a reír.

Dos horas mas tarde, los miembros de la familia Ardley tanto de Escocia como de Londres llegaron al castillo Grantchester.

Con una radiante sonrisa Candy los recibió, en especial a aquella pequeña rubia de ojos azules que se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

—Mi pequeña princesa —Candy besó sus sonrojadas mejillas

—¿Y para nosotras no hay una calurosa bienvenida?

—Tia Elroy, nana Pony —Candy se abalanzó a ellas y las abrazó como solía hacerlo cada vez que las veía.

Luego de darle la bienvenida a todos, dieron inicio a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Desde donde se encontraban, Candy y Terry observaban como lady Elroy y la nana Pony mantenían una conversación mientras cuidaban del pequeño Terry y la pequeña Rosemary. Miran hacia otro extremo y se encontraron con Lady Anabella, Lady Patricia y Lady Daisy quien conversaban muy entretenidas y a juzgar por la manera como acariciaban sus abultados vientres Candy estaba segura que hablan sobre eso. En otro lado del jardín se encontraba Albert junto a Stair, Anthony, Archie riendo por algo que Lord Alfred había dicho. Sentados en una de las mesas se encontraban Lady Eleonor junto al duque de Grantchester sonriendo por una travesura que el pequeño Terry acaba de hacer. En otra de las mesas se encontraba Lady Victoria junto a Lady Karen, novia de Fred, quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas.

Candy suspiró —Es agradable tenerlos a todos juntos

Terry la abrazó desde atrás —¿Eres feliz?

—Completamente. ¿Y tu?

—Como jamás imaginé serlo —besó su cuello —que te parece si aprovechamos la distracción de todos y...

—¡Terry! —se ruborizó —compórtate.

—Lo estoy haciendo —respondió con una sonrisa —Y mi propuesta sigue en pie.

—Eres incorregible.

—Es culpa tuya —susurró en su oído.

—Mi culpa —ella le siguió el juego.

—Claro —respondió él —la maternidad te ha vuelto mas apetecible.

—Terry este no es el momento —musitó ella al sentir la dureza de su entrepierna rozando su trasero.

—Lo sé —respondió él alejándose un poco, ya que de no hacerlo terminaría llevándola a la habitación inventando cualquier excusa —¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo?

—Muchas veces —sonrió —tantas que hasta he perdido la cuenta.

—Y no me cansaré de repetírtelo —rozó sus labios —Te amo Candy, nuestro hijo, tu y este pequeño o pequeña que viene en camino, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —guardó silencio —tuve mucho miedo de perderlos cuando Terry nació —acarició su abultado vientre —ese mismo miedo me invadió cuándo me dijiste que estabas embarazada una vez más.

—Terry —Candy le habló con ternura —Vickie nos explicó cuales fueron los motivos por los que me puse tan mal en aquella ocasión.

—Lo sé —respondió él —pero no pude evitar sentir miedo —acarició su rostro —Candy, no sé que sería de mi sin ti y sin ellos —dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su primogénito y luego se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas y besó su abultado vientre.—Has pensado que nombre le pondrás si es niño?

—En vista que ya hay un Willian en mi familia y otro en camino —dijo dirigiendo su verde mirada hasta Lady Daisy —he pensado en llamarlo Richard —respondió ella.

—Mi padre se volverá loco de alegría —dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado —¿y si es niña? —preguntó.

—Eleonor como tu madre —respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Creí que la llamarías como tu madre.

Candy negó con la cabeza —Nuestra madre nos hizo jurar que el día que nos casáramos y tuviéramos nuestros propios hijos, jamás llamarías a una de nuestras hijas como ella —sonrió al recordar aquel día —ella decía que su nombre era horroroso y que no sabía como su madre fue capaz de llamarla de esa manera.

Terry rió —ahora comprendo a quien salió Anthony.

—¡Aush! —Candy se quejó —creo que no le ha gustado que hables mal de su Tío —dijo acariciando su vientre —o quizás no quiere perderse la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano mayor.

—Lamento informarle que aun le faltan dos semanas —le susurró Terry al huésped del vientre de Candy.

Ambos rieron ante la reacción. El bebé comenzó a moverse con violencia.

—Me temo que se ha molestado —musitó Candy acariciando la parte izquierda

—Y mucho —dijo Terry haciendo lo mismo pero en la para derecha.

Un rayo de luz se colaba por una ranura de la cortina. Candy se removió perezosamente.

—¡Aush!

Su grito alertó a Terry, quien envuelto en una toalla salió del cuarto de baño.

—Terry ponte algo rápido y ve por Vickie, ya es hora.

—¡Eh! —abrió los ojos —no, no voy a separarme de ti. ¿Que si me necesitas?

—Te...Rry... E...Ta...Ré Bi...En —decía Candy mientras respiraba de la manera como su cuñada Vickie le recomendó hacerlo —Ve... Por... Vi.. Ckie... A... Ho... Ra.

Luego de tres horas, el llanto de un bebé hizo que al resto de los huéspedes del castillo Grantchester tuvieran un motivo mas para celebrar.

—¿Que ha sido? —preguntó una ilusionada Lady Eleonor.

—¿Que han sido? —la corrigió la nana Pony con una sonrisa —Un niño y una niña

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamaron al unísono las damas ahí congregadas.

Terry tomó entre sus brazos a ambos bebés.

—Gracias Candy —depositó un beso a cada uno —Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y cumpliré la promesa que te hice hace 3 años, mientras yo viva, no permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño —Los Amo mas que a nada en este mundo y por ustedes estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si es necesario —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —Solo espero que Terry y Richard no vayan por la vida Resistiéndose Al Amor.

—¿Y que hay de la pequeña Eli?

—¡Oh no! Ella si debe debe hacerlo, yo me encargaré de correr a cualquiera que se le acerque.

—Si claro, al igual que lo hicieron Albert y Anthony contigo.

—Es diferente, ellos me conocían muy bien y sabían que su pequeña hermana no podia estar en mejores manos que en las mías.

—Eres un presuntuoso.

—Pero muy guapo —Movió sus cejas traviesamente y rió.

—Que modesto Milord.

—Pero así me amas —le guiñó un ojo.

—Con todo mi ser —respondió ella devolviéndole el gesto y extendiendo sus manos para recibir a los bebes.

—No habrá día que no le agradezca a Dios el que haya guiado mis pasos hasta ti aquella tarde —acercó su rostro al de ella y besó sus labios —Y pensar que iba huyendo de Londres para no perder mi preciada soltería y caí rendido a tus pies, y por mas que intenté resistirme el Amor que nació en mi interior, pero fue tan fuerte que doblegó mi voluntad.

—El verdadero Amor es capaz de derribar murallas —musitó ella mientras besaba a uno de sus bebés —y tu lo hiciste conmigo —sonrió —de no haber sido por tu paciencia y persistencia yo jamás hubiese dicho una sola palabra de lo sucedido en Hyde Park.

—Gracias Terry, muchas gracias por enseñarme que el temor es un sentimiento que lleva al ser humano a tomar caminos equivocados.

—Soy yo quien tengo que agradecerte —dijo él besando sus labios.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el pequeño Terry corrió hacia ellos seguido por el resto de la familia. Terry se agachó, lo alzó en brazos y lo acercó a la cama donde yacía Candy junto a los nuevos miembros de la Familia Grantchester.

—Terry, a partir de hoy, debes cuidar de tus pequeños hermanos en especial de la pequeña Eli —dijo Terry padre a su hijo mayor.

Como si comprendiera a la perfección las palabras de su padre, el pequeño Terry sonrió y asintió.

Todos dentro de la habitación comenzaron a reír.

A partir de ese día, las risas y los gritos inundaron todos los rincones del castillo Grantchester.

Fin...

—Ahora si, misión cumplida.

—Feliz día de la Mujer mis bellas chicas ;)


End file.
